


Une journée au zoo

by ErikaKeysie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crazy Kate, Creepy Gerard, Fights, Lions, M/M, Scott McCall Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Scott is not a werewolf, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Werewolf Hunters, Zoo, alternative universe, fall - Freeform, sterek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UA] Une journée au zoo. Non seulement la journée avait mal commencé, mais en plus ça avait empiré. Ce que Stiles en retiendra c'est que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il arrêtera d'être curieux ! [Sterek]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une journée au zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS sortit des tréfonds étranges et inquiétants de mon imagination. Appréciez ou pas - c'est mieux si vous appréciez, lol !- et laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :D  
> :coeur:

* * *

Stiles soupira. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler pourquoi il avait accepté d'accompagner Scott au zoo. Ah si, les yeux de chien battu. Scott avait un putain de pouvoir surnaturel, c'était pas possible autrement.

« Allez, Stiles, arrête de soupirer et de faire la tête ! » tenta le fourbe qui lui servait de meilleur ami. « C'est sympa le zoo ! »

L'hyperactif lui lança un regard désabusé, les poings serrés au fond de ses poches de jeans.

« Ouais, » s'enthousiasma-t-il en retour, « c'est vrai que regarder des animaux bloqués en cage, probablement maltraité pour donner du spectacle à des morveux en couche culotte insupportables, accompagnés par des mégères qui ne comprennent rien à la vie, c'est sympa. »

Scott grimaça, plissant son adorable nez et fronçant ses sourcils.

« Okay, tu viens de tuer l'esprit du zoo, là. Merci mec » répondit le bouclé brun, ironique. « Quand t'auras fini d'être cynique, tu m'appelleras. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va, Scottie. Tu sais pertinemment que je déteste le zoo. Et l'aquarium. Et tout ce qui retient des animaux en captivité. Et je ne parle même pas des parcs aquatiques et autres bordels où ils élèvent des animaux en les empêchant d'être libre et de batifoler dans les mers et les océans. »

Scott secoua la tête, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Eh, Brigitte Bardot, t'en a pas marre de te plaindre ? De tout façon, ces animaux ne pourraient pas survivre en pleine nature, et en plus ils sont nourris, logés et blanchis, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Bon, peut-être pas blanchis, mais tu saisis le concept… »

L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il attrapa son meilleur ami par les épaules.

« T'es vraiment un idiot, Scott. La vie est toujours rose, hein ? » lui lança-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Rose, non. Mais elle n'est pas non plus super noire ! Tu vois le mal partout, Stiles, c'est ça ton problème ! Profite un peu de la vue ! Regarde, là, ces adorables petits singes ! »

Stiles s'exécuta avant de revenir observer le visage de son meilleur ami qui semblait apprécier ces animaux en cage. Il décida d'abandonner sa mauvaise humeur pour lui faire plaisir et ensemble, ils déambulèrent dans le parc, s'arrêtant pour acheter des barbes à papa et tout un tas d'autres cochonneries qui leur valurent une véritable fortune. Ils passèrent devant l'enclos des éléphants et Scott se stoppa net, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fixés sur un point que Stiles ne put pas voir immédiatement. En se décalant légèrement, il découvrit une jeune fille brune, ses cheveux ramenés en queue-de-cheval sous une casquette, portant l'uniforme des employés du parc. Elle s'occupait à nettoyer l'enclos.

« Elle s'appelle Allison… » souffla le brun, subjugué par la beauté sauvage cette fille.

« Ah ah ! » s'exclama Stiles, le faisant sursauter. « Je savais que tu m'avais traîné ici pour une bonne raison ! Fourbe ! J'étais vraiment obligé de venir pour que tu puisses la mater ? »

Scott eut la décence de paraître contrit avant de lui adresser un sourire désolé. Stiles attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Aussi, il abandonna et passa dix bonnes minutes à observer son imbécile de meilleur ami en train de baver presque littéralement devant Allison. Lassé de ne rien faire, il prévint Scott qu'il allait l'attendre vers les lions et il s'esquiva, n'étant pas vraiment sûr que son meilleur ami ait véritablement entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'enclos des lions, qui se trouvait près des éléphants. Il s'accouda à la barrière et observa ces pauvres animaux qui dormaient paresseusement au milieu de ce simulacre de savane. Les lions étaient les rois de la savane, ils étaient forts, craints. Ils étaient des prédateurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'on les parque dans ce stupide zoo où ils étaient nourris sans avoir besoin de chasser et où ils étaient observés par des êtres censés être intelligents mais qui se révélaient être bien plus stupide qu'ils ne le supposaient. Stiles ne comprenait toujours pas comment les gens pouvaient adorer regarder des animaux devenus mous à cause de leur train de vie humanisé. C'était absurde.

Il soupira une deuxième fois quand il entendit l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Les gens étaient excités par ce qu'ils voyaient. «  _Génial_ , pensa-t-il,  _ils donnent à manger à ces pauvres bêtes grosses et grasses._  » La foule devint plus importante quand deux lions se battirent pour un morceau de viande.

Stiles se retrouvait écrasé contre la barrière, à moitié étouffé par la cohue qui se pressait en avant pour mieux voir. Il était persuadé que c'était le même merdier pour un concert de Justin Bieber. Il voyait déjà sa vie finir dans ce parc, devant ces lions, étouffé par une foule en délire.

En délire, c'était le mot. Pourquoi diable étaient-ils tous si excités à l'idée de voir deux lions se disputer un morceau de steak ? C'était du délire total.

Un mouvement de foule plus violent que les autres fit tout basculer. Il ne sait comment, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il pensait cela physiquement impossible, mais le fait était là. Ce mouvement de foule l'avait fait basculer dans la fosse aux lions. Il s'était senti tombé pendant un court, très court instant, avant de heurter brutalement le sol, le privant d'air et répandant une douleur aiguë dans tout son corps.

Tout était noir et calme autour de lui. Pas de bruit, pas de lumière, rien. D'ailleurs, il avait du mal à se souvenir d'où il était avant que tout ce noir ne l'entour. Il se souvenait que c'était un endroit qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Et puis, la douleur qui pulsait dans son corps au rythme de son cœur n'était pas pour l'aider. Il avait du mal à réfléchir et à se concentrer.

Peu à peu, des bruits étouffés de voix lui parvinrent, indistinctes et irritantes. Ils ne pouvaient pas la fermer deux minutes ? Stiles n'arrivait déjà pas à penser, mais avec tout ce bruit c'était carrément impossible. Mais finalement, son cerveau commença à fonctionner de nouveau. Et il identifia la tonalité des voix. Des cris, pour être précis. Des cris de peur et d'horreur, de panique.

Avec un effort de volonté surhumain, il ouvrit les paupières qui se refermèrent presqu'immédiatement pour protéger ses pauvres pupilles qui étaient sauvagement agressées par la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi. Cette brève tentative ne lui avait pas permis d'identifier l'endroit où il était lamentablement allongé.

Alors qu'il allait retenter l'expérience, il sentit un souffle chaud à l'haleine fétide balayer son visage. Une grimace de dégoût plissa son nez alors qu'il tournait la tête sur le côté pour échapper à l'odeur immonde de chair pourrie. Un grondement sourd stoppa les battements de son cœur.

Les sens en alerte, il ouvrit les yeux et dut se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de terreur face au lion qui le scrutait de très, très près. Trop près. Sa gorge s'assécha, son corps se mit à trembler sous la surcharge d'adrénaline qui affluait, son cerveau hurlait  _« COURS, PUTAIN, COURS_ » en boucle, sa respiration était aussi rapide que s'il venait de courir un marathon, et son cœur semblait vouloir quitter sa poitrine, soit en cognant si fort qu'il déchirerait la peau de son torse, soit par voie orale alors qu'il vomirait tripes et boyaux. D'ailleurs, son estomac se tordait violemment, plutôt en accord avec la deuxième option.

Stiles resta immobile, des larmes d'impuissance et de peur humidifiant ses yeux noisettes, ne sachant pas s'il valait mieux qu'il attende sagement en espérant que le lion ne le mangerait pas ou s'il fallait qu'il fuit en espérant que le lion ne le mangerait pas. Dans tous les cas, il espérait que ce foutu lion préférait sa foutue viande froide à lui. Si un point positif devait ressortir des zoos, il fallait que ça soit le régime alimentaire des lions. Pitié, pour la survie de Stiles, les lions devaient être conditionnés à un régime spécifique.

Evidemment, l'hyperactif avait une chance de malade et un karma trop cool. Le lion s'approcha de nouveau, son grondement sourd devenant plus menaçant encore.

Et la foule qui gueulait comme un putain de ramassis de débiles ne devait sûrement pas aider le lion à se calmer. En fait, ça devait même beaucoup l'énerver. Et deviner ce que devient un lion quand il est énervé ? Eh bah il devient vraiment très méchant. Il a tendance à vouloir tout déchiqueter. Manque de bol pour l'hyperactif, il était sûrement le prochain jouet sur lequel ce satané animal allait passer ses nerfs.

Sa vie ne pouvait pas finir plus mal. Ah si, il aurait pu se faire dévorer vivant par des zèbres mangeurs d'hommes. Au moins avec le lion, sa mort serait plus ou moins rapide s'il se vidait assez vite de son sang.

« Recule ! » rugit une voix grave à quelques mètres de lui.

Son cœur s'arrêta de nouveau avant de s'accélérer. S'il ne mourrait pas dévoré, il mourrait d'une attaque cardiaque ! Pour autant, il ne se risqua pas à jeter un coup d'œil à son sauveur, de peur d'être attaqué s'il lâchait le lion des yeux.

« Oh putain, Stiles ! » hurla une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Scott, toujours d'une grande aide. Oui, c'était méchant et gratuit, mais eh, il était face à un lion qui voulait le dévorer, alors il pensait bien avoir le droit de se montrer légèrement acide envers son meilleur ami qui l'avait  _obligé_  à venir dans ce stupide parc pour pouvoir voir sa stupide Allison. Il ne serait pas dans une telle merde si Scott ne l'avait pas traîné au zoo !

« Stiles, c'est ça ? » reprit la voix grave de son sauveur – grave et plutôt sensuelle, «  _Okay, Stiles c'est pas le moment de penser à ça_  » - qui semblait s'être légèrement approché. « Surtout, garde les yeux baissés et ne fais aucun geste. Il n'attaquera pas s'il ne te considère pas comme une menace. »

Stiles aurait bien ri, parce que, franchement, lui ? Une menace ? Il était littéralement un mètre soixante-dix d'os et de peau pâle. Pas un gramme de muscle ne comptait dans son soixante kilos. Il était plus du genre à être un cerveau qu'un tas de muscles. Alors comment, pour l'amour du ciel, pouvait-il être considéré comme une menace par un foutu animal ?! De deux fois son poids en plus ! Rien chez lui n'était effrayant, mis à part son débit affolant lorsqu'il parlait. Or, aucun animal ne pouvait comprendre ça, ni en être effrayé ! C'était du  _délire_  !

Un bruit d'électricité le fit sortir de ses pensées. Ah oui, il devait baisser les yeux parce qu'il était une menace. Il s'exécuta, le cœur battant. S'il mourrait, il viendrait hanter son pseudo sauveur. Tout serait entièrement de sa faute. Stiles l'avait décrété.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers l'homme qui lui donnait des instructions. S'il n'avait pas été dans une situation mortellement dangereuse, Stiles aurait pu apprécier le physique de dieu grec de son sauveur. C'était un grand brun musclé. Bon, c'était tout ce que Stiles était capable de voir vu que l'homme était à contre-jour. Mais on pouvait deviner sa beauté aussi facilement qu'on pouvait voir le lion qui se léchait les babines à l'idée de bouffer un Stiles tout cru.

Il observait l'homme s'approcher lentement, une sorte de bâton électrique dans sa main droite, tournant le dos aux spectateurs pour faire face au lion. Stiles se trouvait entre l'homme et la bête. Une position qu'il aurait bien évitée, si vous vouliez son avis – mais évidemment, personne ne le voulait. Etant toujours sur le dos – il avait toujours un mal de chien qui parcourait son corps, et il se demandait s'il arriverait à se relever, dans le cas où il ne serait pas mangé –, il pouvait regarder vers l'homme sans avoir à bouger son corps. Et il préférait regarder l'Apollon qui allait lui sauver les fesses plutôt que de regarder l'adorable lion qui montrait les crocs et qui grondait de plus en plus fort.

«  _Putain, je vais mourir_  » pensa-t-il, la gorge nouée. Cette situation était intenable. Il était hyperactif, d'accord ? Et ça devait faire vingt minutes qu'il n'avait pas bougé un seul muscle. Il était incapable d'être immobile trop longtemps et des fourmis lui parcouraient les membres, annonçant une catastrophe soudaine et qui finirait probablement mal. Pour lui. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas bouger, mais évidemment, plus il pensait à rester immobile et plus il avait  _envie_  de bouger. Une envie pressante et insoutenable. Et puis, l'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps en réaction à la situation ne l'aidait absolument pas.

Il allait mourir.

« Putain, je vais mourir » répéta-t-il à voix basse, la gorge serrée.

Il fixa résolument son regard sur son sauveur – qui risquait de ne pas l'être – pour éviter de regarder la mort en face. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter. Il n'était pas prêt à la regarder venir.

Soudain, le rugissement de lion résonna dans le silence qui s'était fait. Stiles crut mourir de peur tant la force du rugissement semblait traduire la colère de l'animal. Tous les curieux observaient la scène dans un silence de mort avec une fascination morbide, excepté Scott qui se retenait de crier à l'homme de faire quelque chose pour sauver son meilleur ami.

Le lion rugit une seconde fois et Stiles crut distinguer un grondement sourd légèrement couvert par le feulement furieux du lion. Il crut même apercevoir un éclat rouge provenir des yeux de l'homme. Mais, compte tenu du fait qu'il était mort de peur, à moitié aveuglé par le soleil, il n'était pas totalement sûr d'avoir bien vu ce qu'il croyait avoir vu et non pas de l'avoir imaginé.

Il décida donc que le mieux, c'était de fermer les yeux et d'attendre que ça passe.

Il fit bien, parce qu'une fois les yeux fermés, c'était comme s'il avait donné le top départ. Il entendit trois autres voix, deux masculines et une féminine, qui venaient de toutes parts. Probablement des employés qui venaient prêter mains fortes à son sauveur.

« Stiles, lève-toi ! » entendit-il dire – aucun doute possible, c'était la voix grave et sensuelle.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que son sauveur s'était penché vers lui et lui tendait une main. Il leva son bras engourdi avec une grimace et attrapa cette main salvatrice qui le releva avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais alors qu'il commençait à marcher, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le dos, bloquant ses jambes. Son cerveau avait décidé que, non, il ne marcherait pas, c'était bien trop douloureux.

« Putain de merde » jura-t-il les dents serrées alors que la douleur se répandait dans tous ses muscles.

Voyant que l'adolescent ne suivait pas, l'homme revint sur ses pas, passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre à l'arrière de ses genoux et il le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Après ça, Stiles ne se souvient de rien, excepté d'un léger grondement sourd, des rugissements de lions au loin et d'une soudaine envie de dormir. Son cerveau jetait l'éponge, en avait ras la casquette. Il n'avait pas signé pour ce genre de conneries.

Ooo0ooO

Quand il reprit connaissance, il paniqua. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Son regard parcourait la salle blanche et démunie de toute décoration. Il était allongé sur un lit plus ou moins confortable et il avait toujours ses affaires. Bon, c'était un bon point jusque-là, non ?

Peu à peu, ses souvenirs lui revirent. Le zoo. Scott. La foule. La fosse. Le lion – adorable petit félin ! -. Son – beau – sauveur. Et puis son sauvetage. Après cela, c'était le néant. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Probablement porté par l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Où était ce « là » ? Après une observation, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il était dans une espèce d'infirmerie (et non pas une chambre d'hôpital vu l'absence d'électrocardiogramme et autre monitoring). Il avait donc une réponse à ses trois questions. Bien.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur l'homme brun qui l'avait tiré des griffes du lion.

« Qu'est-ce tu faisais quand la fosse ? » lui demanda-t-il sèchement, sans la moindre once de compassion ou de compréhension.

Stiles cligna des yeux, portant une main lourde à sa tête qui pulsait douloureusement à cause de la voix profonde et forte qui venait de briser le silence environnant. Non pas que Stiles aimât le silence, loin, très loin, de là. Pourtant, son mal de crâne lui faisait souhaiter que le silence fût de mise. Toutefois, ça ne l'empêcha pas de répondre avec une ironie piquante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, franchement ?! Que je suis descendu dans la gueule du lion pour me faire un petit  _roadtrip_  et explorer la fausse savane débile que vous avez pathétiquement essayé de recréer ?! Ah ouais, j'ai vraiment adoré m'être presque fait bouffé par un lion de deux fois mon poids, c'était une expérience géniale qu'il me tarde de tenter à nouveau ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Non mais sérieusement. Il avait risqué ses jolies fesses – en toute objectivité bien sûr – dans la fosse aux lions à cause de leur barrière de sécurité qui laissait franchement à désirer, et en plus cet homme se permettait de lui parler comme s'il était un débile profond qui avait carrément voulu se retrouver dans la position où il s'était retrouvé ? Stiles était quelqu'un de gentil, hein, mais fallait pas pousser non plus.

« Attendez que mon père, le  _Shérif_ , vous colle un procès pour la sécurité pourrie qui entoure cette foutue fausse ! Ça m'étonne que ça ne soit pas arrivé avant ça ! Et pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi sérieux ! » continua-t-il, toujours aussi en colère.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en venir à de tels extrêmes, n'est-ce pas ? » intervint une voix douce qui pourtant lui laissa des frissons glacés sur la peau.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte où une jeune femme (dans la vingtaine, probablement proche des vingt-cinq ans) châtain clair, les cheveux longs et ondulés se tenait, en compagnie d'un homme noir d'une trentaine d'années. Au vu de la sacoche noir que tenait l'homme, Stiles devina qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin.

« Des extrêmes ?! C'est une blague, pas vrai ? » s'étouffa-t-il. « J'ai failli être bouffé par un lion parce que votre barrière n'est pas adaptée ! Le prochain pourrait mourir s'il a moins de chance que moi ! »

La jeune femme passa près de son sauveur et celui-ci se tendit sensiblement, reculant d'un pas. Stiles ne réagit pas, mais ne manqua pas de noter cette réaction pour le moins surprenante. C'était comme si le tas de muscle et de beauté qui lui avait sauvé les miches était effrayé par cette femme. Et ça, c'était carrément pas rassurant.

« Nous sommes sur le point de les remplacer, justement. Mais – »

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée fracassante de Scott qui semblait sur le point de devenir dingue. Il se dirigea vers Stiles en courant pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque et lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« Okay, Scottie, okay… Je vais bien, t'inquiète » croassa-t-il avant que son meilleur ami ne décide de le relâcher.

« Ils ne voulaient pas que je te vois, et j'étais en train de devenir complètement taré ! Putain mec, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?! » s'exclama le brun bouclé, son expression horrifiée toujours peinte sur ses traits comme s'il n'avait pas encore réaliser que Stiles était tiré d'affaire.

« Je sais pas mec, j'étais accoudé à la barrière et soudain, je tombais et heurtais le sol plutôt douloureusement » répondit celui-ci, faisant un énorme effort pour se rappeler. « Ils nourrissaient les lions et deux d'entre eux se battaient, alors les gens sont devenus complètement dingues à propos de ça et je me souviens qu'ils voulaient tous s'approcher pour voir. Après, j'étais face à face avec un lion. »

Scott allait surenchérir et partir dans un discours très – très – long pour évacuer toute la peur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant son meilleur ami au sol devant un lion, mais il fut coupé par l'homme noir.

« Il faut que je l'examine. Si vous voulez bien tous sortir, s'il-vous-plaît, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. »

Il semblait calme et patient, pourtant son ton sonnait légèrement faux, comme s'il n'était pas en présence de personnes qu'il appréciait. Son ton semblait forcé, d'une courtoisie feinte et légèrement condescendante.

Et bon sang, Stiles ignorait d'où lui venait une telle impression, si claire ! Comment pouvait-il déduire tant de chose seulement en entendant le ton de cet homme ? Il avait peut-être une sérieuse commotion…

Scott sembla hésiter mais finalement accepta de laisser son meilleur ami aux mains du médecin et sortit à la suite de son sauveur et de la jeune femme. Quand ils furent tous sortit, le docteur lui fit retirer son t-shirt et ausculta son dos qui était déjà marqué par des bleus. Il testa les réflexes de ses pupilles et écouta sa respiration pour décréter que tout allait bien chez lui, excepté qu'il aurait mal au dos pendant plusieurs jours et qu'il devrait se reposer. Sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la pièce laissant Stiles seul.

Et Stiles n'aime pas être seul. Surtout pas dans un endroit qu'il ne connait pas. Après avoir frôlé la mort. Et puis, il était hyperactif, vous vous souvenez ? Aussi, sans écouter les conseils du médecin, il se leva de son lit, retenant un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa souffrance se réveilla dans l'entièreté de son dos pour se répandre dans son corps.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Stiles s'attendait à voir son meilleur ami débarqué mais il fut surpris de découvrir son sauveur, avec sa mine toujours aussi renfrognée, entrer d'un pas raide.

« Ton père, le  _Shérif_ , est ici. Suis-moi. »

Ce fut tout. Il fit demi-tour et sortit. Stiles lâcha un « Okay » murmuré et traduisant son agacement. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle froideur, hein ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était tombé dans cette foutue fosse ! Et d'abord, personne n'avait obligé cet homme à venir le sauver – même s'il appréciait, hein – alors il n'était pas obligé de subir cette sorte de mépris de la part de l'homme. Il le suivit difficilement et quand le brun s'en aperçu, il ralentit légèrement l'allure, première chose gentil qu'il faisait.

« C'est quoi votre problème avec moi ? » lâcha-t-il soudain, n'ayant pas pu se retenir. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombé. Je m'en serais bien passé. »

Stiles n'avait pas vraiment de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche et il lui arrivait souvent – trop souvent au goût du Shérif d'ailleurs – de se mettre dans des situations pas possible à cause de paroles malvenue.

Il obtint comme seule réponse au haussement vague d'épaules. C'était tellement rustre ! Stiles se renfrogna un peu. Il méritait une réponse non ? Non ? Bien sûr qu'il en méritait une. Pourtant, il sentait que son sauveur ne lui donnerait pas un mot. Comme si parler était une torture… En tout cas, ça n'en était pas une pour Stiles, et il ne s'en privait aucunement !

« C'est qui cette femme qui trouve extrême mon idée de poursuite judiciaire ? C'est vot' boss ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant la douleur – parler était justement fait pour le distraire – et ignorant la non réceptivité de son interlocuteur.

« Sa fille. »

Okay. Deux mots. Même pas une phrase. Cet homme n'était vraiment pas amical, ni même social. Aussi, Stiles abandonna. Il était bien trop fatigué pour extorquer des phrases à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie de discuter. Il se contenta donc d'observer les couloirs dans lesquels ils marchaient jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de son père qui semblait passablement énervé. Scott était assis sur une chaise comme s'il attendait d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Allison était à côté de lui et semblait attendre, mais aucune expression ne se dégageait de ses traits. Elle était mortellement sérieuse. Il remarqua facilement l'échange de regards hostiles entre elle et son sauveur qui se contenta de rester debout près de la porte close d'où sortaient des éclats de voix. Stiles se tint debout, près d'une chaise où il posa son manteau.

« … mon fils, et vous voulez un arrangement à l'amiable ?! »

Ça, c'était son père, aucun doute possible.

« Et mon fils est allé le chercher. Votre fils est sauf, maintenant. »

Stiles se désintéressa de la conversation pendant quelques secondes. La voix masculine qui avait répondu à son père parlait-elle de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé ? C'était une entreprise familiale ce zoo ou quoi ?!

Scott devait lui parler parce qu'il le fixa en fronçant les sourcils avant de lui donner un coup.

« Eh, mec » continua-t-il.

« Hum ? » répondit Stiles, ses pensées filant à toute allure sous son crâne.

« Je disais que j'étais désolé. C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour venir, on serait resté chez toi et on aurait joué à CoD* toute la journée… »

L'hyperactif fit un effort pour se concentrer sur son meilleur ami qui culpabilisait énormément. Il soupira.

« T'inquiète Scottie, y'a pas de problème. C'est une journée qui mérite d'être vécue, non ? Et puis, en enjolivant un peu, je pourrais peut-être impressionner Lydia et rabattre son clapet à Jackson. C'est pas toi qui me disais que la vie n'était pas super noire ? Positive un peu ! »

Scott ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, dardant sur lui un regard sceptique.

« Soit tu t'es vraiment tapé la tête très fort par terre et t'as une commotion cérébrale bien plus importante qu'il n'y paraît, soit des extraterrestres t'ont enlevé et t'ont remplacé par un espion » répondit lentement le brun.

Stiles eut un rire en secouant la tête, avant de le regretter, pris de vertige et d'une vague nausée.

« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets » se contenta-t-il de répliquer.

Il y eut un silence où ils purent entendre que la discussion était toujours houleuse dans le bureau. Finalement, Stiles eut marre d'attendre dans le couloir à rien faire, et comme il ne voulait pas déranger son père en plein règlement de comptes, il décida de s'éloigner un peu, surtout qu'il avait à présent une envie pressante.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda immédiatement Allison, comme sur la défensive.

Stiles remarqua qu'elle s'était levée, et que son sauveteur s'apprêtait à le suivre.

« Wow, tout doux les gars. Vous affolez pas comme ça, je vais juste aux toilettes, d'accord ? Alors à moins qu'il y ait des lions dans vos chiottes, y'a pas de problème. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me la tenir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » répliqua-t-il avec un demi sourire ironique.

Allison fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce qui eut pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils de son meilleur ami, qui lui lança un regard noir. Quoi ? La petite princesse ne supportait pas le langage familier ou les allusions osées ? Il leva les yeux au ciel. Après un dernier coup d'œil à son sauveur – avait-il vu la commissure de ses lèvres tressauter ? –, il remonta le couloir pour rejoindre les toilettes qu'il avait repérées en arrivant.

Il dut tourner à plusieurs coins pour réussir à les atteindre (elles ne lui avaient pas paru si loin sur le chemin de l'allée) mais finit par y arriver. Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire et c'est en se lavant les mains qu'un bruit étrange attira son attention.

Il fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard suspicieux à son reflet – où il pouvait voir qu'il s'était ouvert l'arcade gauche, jusqu'à sa tempe – avant d'entendre à nouveau ce bruit étrange. On aurait dit un … moteur ? Non. Ça ressemblait plus à un grondement, en fait.

Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, Stiles a vraiment cru pendant dix secondes qu'un lion se cachait dans l'une des cabines, grognant, attendant de pouvoir le manger tout cru. Evidemment, l'hyperactif étant aussi quelqu'un d'intelligent, il réalisa rapidement la stupidité de sa pensée.

Le bruit était ténu et semblait lointain. Parfois il s'arrêtait avant de reprendre. Les sourcils toujours froncés, Stiles entreprit de fouiller les toilettes, se disant peut-être que quelqu'un lui faisait une blague. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne excepté lui dans la pièce et pourtant le son continuait de s'élever dans les airs par périodes de quelques secondes.

C'est en fouillant la dernière cabine que Stiles comprit d'où le son provenait. Il n'était pas émis dans les toilettes, mais dans une pièce qui se situait soit au-dessus, soit au-dessous. Le bruit se répercutait dans les tuyaux pour résonner dans la salle vide des toilettes.

Stiles était trop curieux pour son bien, ça tout le monde le savait. Autant vous dire que depuis qu'il était tombé dans cette fosse, sa curiosité était piquée à vif. D'abord, ce grondement qu'il a entendu, couvert par le rugissement du lion. Ensuite, son sauveteur qui semble craindre une pauvre nana pas plus vielle que lui. Un médecin qui semble faire preuve d'une hypocrisie flagrante envers ladite nana. Allison et son sauveur qui agissent bizarrement parce qu'il veut aller au toilette. Et maintenant, ça. Des grondements – semblables à ceux qu'il avait entendus dans la fosse – qui résonnaient dans les tuyaux.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici, et Stiles allait découvrir de quoi il en retournait. Foi de Stilinski ! Ils étaient doués avec les enquêtes, dans la famille. Il finit donc par sortir des toilettes et prit  _malencontreusement_  le mauvais couloir. Il marcha lentement, le cœur battant, ses yeux se posant sur toutes les surfaces, à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre chose qui indiquerait qu'il se passait des trucs pas nets dans ce zoo.

Malheureusement pour lui, au détour d'un couloir – et sans avoir rien trouvé – il tomba sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, peut-être plus, qui sortait d'une pièce.

« Qui es-tu et que fais-tu là ? » demanda soudainement l'homme, les sourcils froncés, la mine suspicieuse.

« Stiles, enchanté. En fait, je suis le gars qui est tombé dans la fosse au lion pour jouer un peu avec eux. Je me suis perdu en revenant des toilettes. Et vous êtes ? »

L'homme l'observa un instant, hésitant probablement à le croire, mais au vu de sa blessure sur le visage, il finit par se laisser convaincre.

« Christopher. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'au bureau principal » répondit-t-il.

Visiblement, il ne comptait pas laisser Stiles fureter comme bon lui semblait dans l'établissement. Hum, voilà encore une chose qui s'ajoutait aux choses bizarres. Il suivit donc Christopher en silence à travers le dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à finalement retrouver son meilleur ami, Allison et son sauveur.

« Christopher » fit d'ailleurs celui-ci d'une voix atone et presque hostile en guise de salut.

« Derek » répondit le premier, sur le même ton, avec peut-être une dose de mépris en plus.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Donc, le beau gosse qui avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne et qui était très mauvais pour les relations sociales, se prénommait Derek. Toujours bon à savoir. Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour penser que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant son père en sortir, furieux.

« On se reverra au tribunal » acheva le Shérif, sa voix claquant comme un fouet. « Scott, Stiles, on y va. »

Voix sans appel. Stiles n'allait pas protester, cet endroit lui donnait un peu la chair de poule. Les deux adolescents suivirent le Shérif sans broncher, se lançant des petits regards, commentant l'état d'énervement phénoménal de leur aîné.

Ils n'avaient même pas atteint la porte d'entrée que Stiles se frappa le front – ce qui fit pulser une douleur lancinante sous son crâne.

« Merde ! J'ai oublié ma veste sur le fauteuil, partez devant, je vous rejoins sur le parking ! » lança-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son père de protester, ou à Scott de l'accompagner, qu'il filait déjà dans les couloirs. Il nota au passage que les locaux semblaient bien calmes. Trop pour que ça soit normal. Un zoo devait être une sacrée entreprise à gérer non ? Ne devrait-il donc pas y avoir beaucoup de gens à y travailler ?

Plus ça allait, et plus tout cela devenait étrange… Des voix lui firent arrêter sa progression.

« …On ne peut pas se permettre d'attirer les flics ici.

-Si vous aviez sécurisé la fosse, on n'aurait pas le Shérif sur le dos.

-Attention à tes paroles, Derek. N'oublie pas où tu es.

-Attendez, j'entends quelqu'un approcher. »

Stiles déglutit difficilement et reprit sa marche pour revenir dans le couloir où se tenait Derek, Christopher et un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années qu'il se doutait être le grand patron.

« Peut-on faire quelque chose pour toi, Stiles ? » demanda avec une fausse amabilité le plus vieux des trois.

L'hyperactif regarda les trois hommes, son cœur battant anormalement vite. Une aura dangereuse semblait vibrer autour du patron. Et les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées, sans que Stiles puisse être sûr de qui exactement avait prononcés ces mots, n'étaient pas pour le rassurer.

« Je … euh… J'ai oublié ma… ma veste » répondit-il avec hésitation, la gorge soudain sèche.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, se retenant de rire. Christopher se tourna vers la chaise où trônait son manteau et l'attrapa avant de la lui tendre. Stiles hésita à s'approcher, mais n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix. Il sentait le regard des trois hommes peser sur lui, et différentes impressions se dégageaient de ces regards – et putain, comment Stiles pouvaient-ils être capable de  _ressentir_  différemment les _regards_  posés sur lui ?! -, comme des sensations. Christopher et Derek semblaient vouloir qu'il parte, vite, et loin, mais pas d'une manière particulièrement menaçante, ou du moins très loin du regard de requin que lui adressait le troisième et plus vieux. Il frissonna. Le même frisson qui avait parcouru sa peau lorsqu'il avait rencontré la fille du boss. Les liens de parentés étaient clairement visible, ils étaient aussi flippants l'un que l'autre.

Il tendit la main et attrapa sa veste d'un geste un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il lança un « merci » à la volée tout en tournant les talons. Il marcha aussi dignement que possible, sans avoir l'air de fuir, en sentant toujours leurs regards sur lui. C'était vraiment très perturbant. Et flippant.

Lorsqu'il tourna au bout du couloir, il souffla de soulagement et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son père et son meilleur ami vite fait bien fait. Il se retrouva presque à courir sur le parking pour monter dans sa Jeep.

« Mec, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? » lui demanda Scott, son regard inquisiteur posé sur lui.

« Mon pote, toi et moi on va faire quelque chose de vraiment pas légal ce soir » se contenta de répondre Stiles, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

Ooo0ooO

« Stiles ! » geignit Scott dans un murmure. « On devrait pas faire ça… »

L'hyperactif se tourna vers son ami pour le scruter dans la pénombre.

« On en a déjà discuté, Scottie. Ils cachent quelque chose. Quelque chose d'énorme. On doit découvrir ce que c'est !

-Mais pourquoi ?! » se plaignit Scott en s'accroupissant derrière une benne, suivant l'exemple de Stiles.

« Parce que, enfin Scott ! Ils sont louches, si ça se trouve ils font du trafic d'humains !

-Trafic d'humains ? » répéta Scott, se lamentant mentalement sur la curiosité maladive de son meilleur ami. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait découvrir un trafic d'humains ? »

Stiles soupira en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère. Si Scott savait comment faire céder Stiles, la réciproque était aussi vraie. Le brun avait ses yeux de chien battu, et lui avait ses paroles convaincantes (ou plutôt persuasives).

« Imagine qu'Allison ne soit pas au courant de ça. Tu crois pas qu'elle te trouverait héroïque d'avoir braver le danger dans l'unique espoir de sauver quelque vie ? Huh ? Tu trouves pas ça glorieux ? Et ta réputation au bahut serait tellement meilleure ! Qui sait, le Coach pourrait même t'accorder un peu d'estime ! »

Scott ne trouva, à son plus grand malheur, rien à contester. Stiles tapota son épaule avant de lui lancer un « Allez, suis-moi » dans un simple murmure. Tous deux, telles des ombres, escaladèrent plus ou moins gracieusement, mais silencieusement, le portail pour entrer dans le zoo.

Un frisson d'angoisse remonta le long de leurs échines. L'endroit, de nuit, était glauque. Tout était vide, silencieux, mort. Les ténèbres régnaient partout, parfois si sombres qu'il semblait que rien ne pouvait les percer. Déglutissant difficilement, ils avancèrent à pas de loups dans le parc, restant sur les côtés de la grande voie principale pour pouvoir se cacher dans les fourrés s'ils croisaient un garde de nuit.

Leur chemin parut durer une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent rejoindre le bâtiment central. Leurs pas, leur respiration, les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs, semblaient faire un bruit phénoménale dans le silence mortifère de la nuit. Leurs doigts tremblaient d'appréhension. Ils avaient peur. Il n'était pas trop tard pour reculer, pour sortir de cet endroit morbide et retourner chez le Shérif pour jouer à la console. Il n'était pas trop tard pour abandonner cette idée stupide de s'introduire dans les locaux principaux du zoo.

Pourtant, ils ne firent pas demi-tour. Stupides adolescent qu'ils étaient, ils étaient convaincus qu'une bonne étoile les suivait et qu'ils sortiraient de ce plan sans avoir à déplorer quoi que ce soit. Après tout, ils avaient toujours faits les quatre cents coups ensembles et jamais ils n'avaient été pris, pourquoi cette fois-ci serait-elle différente ?

Ils firent le tour du bâtiment jusqu'à trouver une fenêtre entrouverte qui leur donnait une occasion en or pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Après avoir aidé Scott à entrer, celui-ci se pencha pour soulever son meilleur ami et le faire passer à l'intérieur. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, à genoux, retenant leur respiration, essayant de capter le moindre bruit venant du couloir. Quand ils furent assurés que personne n'avait entendu leur effraction, Stiles se releva et marcha jusqu'à la porte pour l'entrouvrir délicatement, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que les montants ne grincent pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et n'aperçut rien d'autre que la tapisserie de mauvais goûts et le sol recouvert de moquette absolument pas en accord avec les murs. Il secoua la tête : il n'était pas là pour critiquer les goûts plus que douteux de la famille Argent.

Parce que, oui, évidemment, Stiles s'était renseigné sur les propriétaires du zoo. Gérard-Super-Flippant-Argent était l'homme âgé qui lui avait paru si dangereux. Père de Katherine Argent, la nana étrange dont Derek (son sauveur) avait plus ou moins peur, et de Christopher Argent, l'homme qui l'avait empêché de fureter. Lui-même père d'Allison Argent, le béguin de son presque-frère. Victoria Argent était la mère d'Allison, et sur les photos, elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement sympathique. Aussi engageante que Gérard, en fait.

La famille avait repris le zoo il y avait quelques années de cela, et depuis, tout allait pour le mieux dans ce parc. Il n'était plus en déficit, n'avait plus de dette, faisait même plutôt des bénéfices : bref, c'était le rêve. Sauf que rien ne justifiait cette entrée d'argent soudaine. D'où venaient les bénéfices ?

C'était pour répondre à cette question que Stiles avait décidé de revenir. D'où l'hypothèse du trafic humains. Le zoo servirait alors à blanchir l'argent.

Il fit un pas dans le couloir, s'attendant à moitié à déclencher toutes sortes d'alarmes ou à voir débouler des mecs habillés en noir, armés jusqu'aux dents, les emmenant pour les vendre. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit, et son cœur put ralentir un peu. Pas de beaucoup, cependant. L'adrénaline, l'angoisse, la peur et l'excitation couraient dans ses veines, faisait battre son palpitant avec force, le faisant résonner sourdement à ses oreilles, faisant pulser son sang dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il adorait sentir cette sensation.

Il fit plusieurs pas en avant et indiqua à son meilleur ami de le suivre en silence. Les couloirs, bien qu'allumés, semblaient déserts. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici. Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, les sens aux aguets, l'esprit alerte. Finalement, il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Presque déçu, Stiles chercha plus attentivement, ouvrait chaque porte sur son passage, mais il ne trouvait toujours rien. La frustration commençait à monter et à le rendre plus imprudent quand ils tombèrent sur deux escaliers, l'un qui montait, l'autre qui descendait.

« Je monte, tu descends ? » chuchota-t-il à Scott, le regardant à peine, ses yeux pétillants rivés sur l'opportunité qu'il avait d'obtenir des réponses.

« Quoi ?! Pas question qu'on se sépare » souffla le brun en retour, effrayé à l'idée de devoir se balader seul dans les couloirs. C'était l'idée de Stiles après tout, pas la sienne.

« Mais si on se sépare pas, on va mettre des heures à tout fouiller et en plus on aura plus de chance de se faire prendre. »

Face au résonnement logique, Scott n'avait rien à répliquer. Sauf peut-être …

« Dans les films d'horreurs, quand les gens se séparent, ils finissent tous par mourir » argua-t-il, son murmure se faisant presque inaudible.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Dans les films d'horreurs, même en étant en groupe ils se feraient assassinés parce qu'ils ne sont pas fichus de courir correctement, tombent, restent quinze ans à terre, avant de se relever pathétiquement pour une tentative débile de fuite alors que le tueur est déjà là. On est intelligent et on court vite, merci Coach, alors y'a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. »

Et sur ce, il commença à se diriger vers les escaliers montants.

« Attends ! » souffla Scott en le rejoignant. « S'ils font un trafic, les gens sont probablement retenus en bas, alors tu vas en bas. »

Stiles lâcha un « Okay » sans se battre. Il avait traîné Scott ici et l'avait convaincu de se séparer, il pouvait au moins lui laisser la décision de l'étage qu'il voulait inspecter. Aussi, il descendit discrètement les marches, son cœur battant à tout rompre, semblant vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres rosées alors qu'il trouvait un réel plaisir à fureter, à fouiner, à chercher. L'excitation qui brûlait dans ses veines lui donnait l'impression grisante d'avoir des supers-pouvoirs, d'être invincible, d'être un héros.

Il atteignit enfin l'étage inférieur et il l'examina soigneusement. L'endroit semblait bien plus morbide et délabré que l'étage du dessus. Un courant d'air froid venait courir sur la peau de ses bras, dénudés par son t-shirt à manches courtes, et un bruit fantomatique flottait autour de lui.

«  _Simplement le vent_  » se raisonna-t-il alors qu'il encerclait ses bras.

Le sous-sol (puisqu'il lui semblait bien être au sous-sol) était construit sur le même modèle que le rez-de-chaussée. L'escalier donnait sur un grand espace d'où partaient trois couloirs. L'un à gauche, l'un à droite et le dernier en face de lui. Ne sachant pas vraiment quel chemin emprunter, il décider de le jouer à « pile ou face ». Il fit virevolter la pièce deux fois et s'engagea dans le couloir qui lui faisait face.

Les murs du couloir étaient délavés, la tapisserie déchirée par endroit, les lampes grésillaient, et quelques tableaux glauques ornaient encore les murs. Un frisson d'angoisse remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un rire nerveux monta dans sa gorge.

« Quel cliché sérieux » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, son regard scrutant tout ce qu'il pouvait capter.

Le murmure sembla se répercuter entre les murs avec une force assourdissante qui brisa le silence quasi-parfait qui l'entourait. Et au lieu de le rassurer, sa propre voix l'angoissa. Il sombrait doucement dans la paranoïa, voyant une ombre bouger, ou entendant un bruit suspect, se retournant parfois vivement avec l'impression désagréable et angoissante d'être suivi, observé, traqué.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'entête et vienne ici ?

Soudain, il l'entendit. La raison de son retour. Un grondement sourd. Empli de douleur, de désespoir. Et bordel, Stiles ignorait comment il pouvait savoir ce que ressentait la bête qui poussait ce grognement. Il ressemblait à un feulement d'animal blessé, faible et incertain. Il frissonna de nouveau, sensible à la peine qui semblait s'en dégager.

Son cerveau prenant le relais de sa conscience, il marcha à travers le dédale de couloirs, suivant ce son primitif et animal pour en trouver la source. Et il ne sait combien de temps cela lui prit, mais il finit par être si proche qu'il entendait même des bruits de chaînes et la respiration soufflante et difficile de l'animal.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le sang circulant dans ses veines à une vitesse folle, il se pencha au bout du couloir pour pouvoir observer discrètement ce qu'il se tramait.

Un bruit de surprise, de peur et d'horreur mêlés lui échappa alors qu'il reculait. Ce n'était pas une bête, c'était… une  _chose_. Immonde. Mi-homme, mi-bête. Le  _monstre_  était attaché par des chaînes, sa tête reposait mollement contre son torse dénudé, couvert de poils, de coupures, de sang séché… Il semblait terriblement mal en point. Et même si Stiles était horrifié, terrifié, par cette chose, il ressentait en sorte de compassion face à sa souffrance.

Alors qu'il reculait toujours, tremblant, il se heurta à quelque chose. Il se retourna vivement et crut un instant mourir de peur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Derek, chuchotant. Un chuchotement empli de colère et de suspicion.

Sur le point de vomir tant l'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac, Stiles se retrouva sans rien à dire, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Son visage pâle reflétait la plus parfaite horreur. Il s'imaginait déjà mort pour qu'on l'empêche de parler de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Qui est là ? » demanda une voix masculine forte, semblant être proche.

Derek jura tout bas et attrapa Stiles par le col pour l'entraîner à sa suite alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans une pièce depuis longtemps abandonnée.

« S'il-vous-plaît, ne me tuer pas » implora Stiles dans un souffle effrayé.

Derek referma la porte, les plongeant dans une semi-obscurité, plaqua Stiles contre le mur à côté et le bâillonna de sa main. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

« Ferme-là et tiens-toi tranquille. J'essaie de te sauver la vie. Encore. »

Et Stiles était totalement d'accord avec ça. Il hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il ne dirait rien. Pour autant, Derek n'enleva pas sa main et ne s'éloigna pas. Il semblait totalement concentré sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Toutefois, cela ne dérangeait pas Stiles outre mesure. D'abord, être plaqué contre un mur par cet homme ridiculement beau n'était pas vraiment un problème – si on oubliait les circonstances fâcheuses qui avaient amenés à ce placage –, et ensuite avoir une présence rassurante – ne mentons pas, par sa carrure, Derek inspirait sécurité, même s'il inspirait aussi beaucoup de peur – à ses côtés l'empêchaient de faire une crise de panique.

L'homme finit par retirer sa main et reporta son attention sur l'adolescent, qui déduisit donc que le danger était écarté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » redemanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Stiles déglutit avec difficulté, son rire nerveux menaçant de revenir et de franchir ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna-t-il en retour, ignorant le brun.

Derek lui lança un regard noir qui lui donna des frissons de peur et d'excitation mêlée.

« Je t'ai posé une question » répliqua-t-il, accentuant la pression sur le corps de l'adolescent.

« Moi aussi » fit remarquer Stiles, feignant le défis alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, chercher Scott et rentrer chez lui pour ne jamais revenir.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » insista Derek.

« On va jouer longtemps au jeu de « je réponds à une question par une autre sans vraiment répondre » ? Parce que ça va nous prendre des heures. »

La seule chose que Stiles savait faire par-dessus tout, c'était feindre. Feindre qu'il allait bien alors que c'était faux, feindre qu'il n'avait pas peur alors qu'il crevait de trouille, feindre qu'il était heureux alors qu'il était triste. Bref, c'était un art dont il avait appris toutes les ficelles et qu'il maîtrisait.

« Je te pose la question une dernière fois, Stiles. Pourquoi es-tu là ? » s'impatienta Derek, mettant plus de force à maintenir l'hyperactif contre le mur.

Celui-ci grimaça de douleur, sa respiration se faisant plus courte alors que ses poumons étaient entravés par l'étreinte de fer. Comment un homme pouvait-il est si musclé ? C'était impossible !

« Je suis curieux, et des choses ont attiré mon attention ici » capitula-t-il. « Des choses comme ce qui se tient enchaîné à une centaine de mètres de nous. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Derek le relâcha, une mine indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Rentre chez toi, et ramène Scott avec toi. »

Stiles tiqua, paniquant légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Scott ? Où est-il ? » s'affola-t-il.

L'homme plaqua vivement sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescent qui venait de s'exclamer un peu trop fort à son goût, plaçant son autre main sur sa nuque pour qu'il ne puisse pas se défaire de l'emprise.

« Mais ferme-la bon sang ! » s'irrita l'aîné, le cœur battant, l'oreille à l'écoute.

Il sentit les lèvres de Stiles remuer contre la paume chaude et chatouilleuse de sa main et un léger frisson remonta le long de son échine. Après un regard d'avertissement, il retira lentement la main qui obstruait la bouche de l'adolescent. Il était cependant prêt à la replacer si Stiles était trop bruyant.

« Scott va bien, il est toujours à l'étage. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment passé inaperçus en entrant ici par  _effraction_. Le Shérif devrait mieux surveiller son fils… »

Est-ce que Stiles venait de discerner une certaine moquerie dans le ton de son interlocuteur ? Il décida que oui, et il décida également qu'il s'en sentait offensé.

« Je ne vous permet pas » répliqua-t-il tout bas, en martelant de son index la poitrine de son vis-à-vis. « Mon père n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, et n'allez pas croire que parce que je suis le fils du Shérif, je n'en reste pas moins un adolescent. Je ne vis que pour enfreindre la loi. »

Quelqu'un pouvait-il rappeler à Stiles pourquoi diable était-il en train d'avouer à un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il était un adolescent aussi stupide que le reste de sa génération ? Est-ce que ça avait un sens au moins ?

Probablement pas. Et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il distingua le sourcil relevé de surprise qu'affichait le brun.

« Là n'est pas la question » trancha Stiles, étrangement conscient de la proximité dérangeante de l'homme. « Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu : qu'est-ce que vous retenez prisonnier ici ? Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dénoncé ? »

Derek soupira longuement. Ce gamin ne perdait pas le nord. Il avait une tendance à se perdre en élucubrations, mais parvenait parfaitement à se rappeler ce que sa curiosité avait repéré.

« Je commence à regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait » commenta le brun. « Soit tu t'en vas maintenant, et tu prends ton meilleur pote avec toi, soit je t'amène à Gérard pour qu'il puisse appeler ton père. »

Stiles plissa les yeux. Il se mit à réfléchir. C'était une chose qu'il adorait faire : se creuser les méninges jusqu'à ce qu'une migraine affreuse l'emporte. Rapidement, il énuméra tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur Derek depuis l'infirmerie, plus tôt dans la journée.

D'abord, il craignait Kate, ou l'exécrait. Il n'était pas un homme de mots et préférait ne répondre que si c'était nécessaire. Il évitait de répondre aux questions. Il était constamment tendu. Il avait eu ce regard d'avertissement lorsqu'il s'était approché de Gérard, comme s'il lui déconseillait de le faire. Et il venait de lui sauver une deuxième fois la peau en le planquant dans cette pièce sordide, dans le sous-sol du bâtiment. De plus, il semblait beaucoup trop tendu pour simplement avoir peur qu'il se fasse attraper. C'était comme si…

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, n'est-ce pas ? » lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Il avait encore oublié le filtre entre sa tête et sa bouche. Tant pis. Il sentit un courant d'air froid sur sa nuque alors que Derek le libérait et qu'il reculait, comme sur la défensive.

« Alors ça, c'était un grand « oui », mon pote. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas le droit ? Pourquoi vous êtes là de toute façon ? Vous m'avez suivi ? Vous protégiez mes arrières ? »

Et non, Stiles n'imaginait pas un seul instant que l'homme ait pu aussi mater ses arrières tout en les protégeant. Derek grogna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Le brun releva un regard désabusé sur lui, soupirant une nouvelle fois et croisant les bras.

« Ta curiosité te perdra » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Immédiatement, ce qui me tue, c'est de pas savoir, d'accord ? Je verrais après si savoir me perdra ou pas. Alors ? »

Et Derek n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de fuir. Lâchement, certes, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre aux questions de l'adolescent et pour plusieurs raisons plus qu'évidentes. Enfin, évidentes pour lui. Et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre. Il n'en avait pas l'obligation d'ailleurs.

Sa résolution prise, il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte pour sortir de cette pièce, mais étonnamment, Stiles fut plus rapide que lui et colla son corps contre le battant pour l'empêcher de sortir.

« Pas question que vous me laissiez comme ça. »

Derek dut réprimer le sourire qui remontait le coin de ses lèvres, parce que, vraiment, il n'aurait aucun mal à déloger cet adolescent têtu. Mais, étrangement, le caractère tenace de Stiles lui plaisait bien. Il aimait qu'on lui tienne tête, ça lui permettait d'asseoir son pouvoir lorsqu'il gagnait.

Il s'approcha d'un pas lent de l'hyperactif et lui saisit les bras, prêt à le bouger, son sourire trahissant son amusement.

« Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça, Derek. Quand bien même je repartirai ce soir, je reviendrai demain, et après-demain, et encore après demain, jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce qu'il se trame ici. Et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher. »

Si Derek fut surpris que l'adolescent sache qui il était, il n'en montra rien. Son sourire n'avait pas fané, et son expression sûre et confiante rehaussait toujours ses traits. Et Stiles maudit un instant ses hormones d'adolescent parce que ce n'était  _clairement_   _pas_  le moment de s'attarder sur la beauté sauvage et injuste qui ruisselait de son être. Et ce n'était pas non plus le moment de sentir une certaine chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Seulement, il n'avait pas de contrôle là-dessus. Le danger et l'excitation, l'adrénaline et la peur, c'était un mélange explosif qui détraquait complètement ses hormones.

Derek le fixa longuement et il se perdit dans les prunelles rendues sombres par la pénombre de la pièce. Le silence régna, mais Stiles ne s'en rendit pas compte, essayant de calmer ses ardeurs et de ne surtout, surtout pas penser à la proximité de l'homme, à ses mains sur ses bras, à sa peau chaude contre sa peau chaude. Il vit Derek inspirer lentement, comme s'il captait soudain un parfum qui lui plaisait, et  _bon sang_  ça n'ada absolument pas le pauvre hyperactif à calmer ses envies.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit. Un éclat rouge intense, fugace mais brillant, luisant dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu, lorsque Derek affrontait le lion. Et cela l'effraya autant que ça l'émoustilla, et franchement Stiles se trouvait complètement barge. Les yeux de Derek venaient de  _s'illuminer de carmin_  et lui, ça lui donnait des frissons d'excitation. Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, mais aussi dans cet endroit de dingues !

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » souffla-t-il, fasciné, les yeux n'ayant pas quitté ceux de son vis-à-vis, bien qu'ils aient clignés plusieurs fois de surprise et de peur. « Tes yeux.. »

Il en avait oublié la politesse et le vouvoiement parce que,  _sérieusement_ , qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! Des yeux ne s'illuminent pas comme ça. En tout cas, pas des yeux  _humains_. Mais c'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvait-il envisager que l'homme en face de lui ne soit pas humain ? Il n'était peut-être pas très sociable, mais quand même, de là à ne pas l'envisager comme humain…

Derek le relâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé et recula de plusieurs pas, une expression confuse sur son visage sombre. Okay, Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Va-t'en Stiles ! »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça non plus. Les mots avaient été prononcés avec virulence, dureté et colère. Des sentiments plutôt soudains quand il se rappelait le sourire amusé qui ornait les lèvres de son aîné quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ca fait juste presque dix minutes que t'essaies de me convaincre de partir. La réponse est toujours la même. »

En apparence, Stiles avait l'air confiant, sûr. A l'intérieur, il crevait de trouille et de curiosité. Derek avait raison, son intérêt le perdrait. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Le désir de savoir était bien trop fort.

« Je veux une réponse. »

Et il ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau, il ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas. Il encaissa le regard brûlant de colère et d'agacement de l'homme avec un frisson incertain, mais ne fléchit pas. Son regard ne se détourna pas, il ne recula pas, ne fit pas un mouvement. Derek se rapprocha alors de lui, d'une démarche lente qui lui rappelait sans peine la démarche d'un prédateur. Et Stiles eut peur. Sérieusement. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de s'arrêter. Sa respiration s'était faite plus courte malgré lui. Son regard était plus alerte, analysant le moindre mouvement de Derek.

Il avait terriblement peur, et il adorait ça. Il devait forcément avoir un problème. Il s'en était rendu compte il y avait quelques années. C'était la raison qui le poussait toujours immanquablement à se mettre dans des histoires pas possibles, comme cette fois où il s'était introduit de nuit dans le lycée avec Scott pour piéger le bureau de Finstock, son professeur d'économie et son Coach. Il adorait sentir la peur couler dans ses veines, parce qu'il était vivant.

« T'es drogué à l'adrénaline, hein ? » laissa tomber Derek, ses yeux sondant son cadet avec intérêt.

Le brun avait compris ce qui motivait la curiosité de Stiles, une curiosité maladive, au-delà de l'envie simple de connaissance. La curiosité le plongeait droit dans des situations où il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline couler dans son corps, parcourir ses membres, faire trembler ses muscles, stimuler son cerveau : « se battre ou fuir ? ». Derek connaissait cette addiction, Dieu qu'il l'a connaissait. La seule chose qu'il ignorait, c'était pourquoi ce gamin, qui pourtant était intelligent, s'était laissé prendre dans cet engrenage de merde qui finirait par lui revenir en pleine gueule.

Stiles ne répondit rien, troublé par la justesse des mots de Derek. Personne n'avait pu le percer à jour, personne ne connaissait son problème, et personne ne s'en doutait. Et Derek, un homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée, qu'il connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve, et à qui il n'avait parlé que quelques fois seulement, l'avait démasqué en si peu de temps ? Etait-ce lui qui était très observateur, ou l'entourage de Stiles n'en avait que faire de lui ?

Son problème avait commencé après la mort de sa mère, quand il avait senti que le monde était fade, ignoble, sans goût ni saveur, sans couleur. Dans quel monde un enfant pouvait-il survivre sans sa mère ? Il avait longtemps voulu tout abandonner, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son père seul, survivant à deux pertes. Alors, pour tromper la tristesse, il avait trouvé cette alternative. Lorsqu'il était en danger (même mineur, sur le point de se faire prendre ou autre), il se sentait d'un coup si vivant, le monde paraissait si acide, si coloré, si brutal. C'était comme se recevoir une claque en pleine tête, en ressentir la douleur, mais en être soulagé. Parce que, même si ça faisait mal, on  _ressentait_. Tant qu'on a mal, on est vivant, non ?

Et il était devenu accro à cette sensation de toute puissance que lui procurait l'adrénaline. C'était comme sentir la vie couler directement dans ses veines. La vie par intraveineuse. Son seul moyen de survivre dans ce monde amer.

« Tu aimes sentir ton corps fourmiller… T'as l'impression d'être capable de tout » continua le brun, toujours en s'approchant, une aura dangereuse l'entourant. « Laisse-moi te donner un conseil,  _Stiles_. A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle. »

Derek ignorait pourquoi il était tant touché par le problème de son cadet. Après tout, qu'en avait-il à faire ? Il ne connaissait pas Stiles. Probablement s'en souciait-il parce qu'il avait connu le même problème, après la mort de son premier amour. Ce besoin irrépressible de faire quelque chose de stupide juste pour se prouver qu'on était encore fort, qu'on existait encore malgré la douleur. Alors, il voulait l'aider. Et pour ça, il pensait que lui donner la peur de sa vie le ferait peut-être réfléchir. Il aurait dû se douter que Stiles n'était pas du genre à se laisser dissuader de quelque chose. Il aurait dû s'en douter, parce qu'après tout, cela ne faisait-il pas un quart d'heure qu'il tentait de faire partir l'adolescent pour lui sauver la peau ?

Mais évidemment, Derek n'avait pas réfléchi aussi loin. Il était resté sur son premier instinct, celui de combattre le mal par le mal.

Quand il fut proche de l'hyperactif, le regard toujours sombre, il lui adressa un sourire torve et carnassier. Tout dans son être transpirait le danger, la menace, la mort. Ses deux mains vinrent encadrer la tête de l'adolescent, se posant sur le bois de la porte, l'emprisonnant entre lui et le battant. Sans se départir de son sourire, il fixa longuement le jeune qui lui faisait face et qui semblait à la fois terrifié et fasciné.

Stiles avait la gorge sèche, ne parvenait plus à déglutir, avait le souffle saccadé, le cœur erratique, le corps tremblant. Derek était proche de lui. Trop proche. Et il avait peur. Et il avait des frissons. Il n'était déjà pas indifférent à la présence de son aîné, mais alors là il était carrément plus que grisé par sa proximité. Un homme diablement sexy et aux allures dangereuses si près de lui ? Personne n'aurait pu résister, c'était la tentation du mal.

Alors qu'il le fixait dans ses prunelles assombries par la pénombre, il distingua clairement le carmin qui les illumina. De façon plus longue, plus constante que la première fois. Son regard était véritablement rouge sang. D'un rouge si incandescent qu'il semblait lui brûler la peau du visage alors que ce regard de braise le scrutait. Rouge sang.

Pourquoi la peur s'effaçait-elle ? Pourquoi était-il plus excité par ce regard hallucinant, complètement irréel et surnaturel, qu'il n'était effrayé par l'impossibilité physique que cette capacité requérait ?

« Si c'est de ce feu dont tu parlais, la brûlure a pas l'air si terrible » chuchota-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Derek d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de dire ces mots (qui d'ailleurs étaient plutôt… suggestifs non ?) mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser échapper ses pensées. Sans plus en faire grand cas, il continua de fixer les prunelles vermeilles de son vis-à-vis avec fascination, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les crocs qui ornaient à présent sa bouche, les poils qui recouvraient son visage, ses oreilles qui se faisaient plus pointues… C'était une transformation totale, et il était à la fois méconnaissable et pourtant si semblable à son ancien visage…

C'était déroutant. Et flippant. Ouais, ça y était, Stiles flippait à mort.

« Putain de bordel de merde » jura-t-il dans un souffle, tremblant.

C'était un  _monstre_. Le même genre de monstre qu'il avait aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt, attaché, blessé.

« Oh mon dieu. »

S'en suivit une litanie de « Oh mon dieu » effrayés, hystériques mais toujours chuchotés. Les mots finirent même par mourir dans sa gorge tout en continuant d'être mimés par ses lèvres. Stiles avait l'impression d'être une proie, parquée, coincée contre un mur avec aucune échappatoire possible. Il allait se faire dévorer par la Bête. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Son cœur tambourina. Et oui, là, son cerveau jetait l'éponge. La panique menaçait de le submerger comme jamais auparavant.

Soudain, Derek – ou le monstre, pour ce qu'il en savait – n'était plus devant lui. Aussitôt, il glissa contre le bois de la porte pour se retrouver assis par terre, hébété, paniqué, terrifié. Mais toujours aussi curieux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que  _ça_  ?!

Derek s'était éloigné de l'adolescent quand il avait compris qu'il était épouvanté. Evidemment. C'était ce qu'il recherchait, non ? Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette petite pointe d'amertume ? Il n'était jamais facile de révéler qui on était vraiment, mais c'était pire pour lui. C'était la raison principale qui l'empêchait de montrer ce qu'il était à qui que ce soit. Il était un monstre, au final. Une bête dirigée, gouvernée par ses instincts primaires, par ses pulsions toujours plus animales… Il venait encore de le prouver non ? N'avait-il pas laissé son instinct le guider, et décidé si oui ou non il devait montrer à cet adolescent stupide la réalité de la vie, la dangerosité de son imbécilité ?

Stiles de son côté était perdu. Toute sa vision du monde venait de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes soufflé dédaigneusement par le vent. Il existait des  _choses_ , des créatures surnaturelles. Elles existaient vraiment. Il était entouré de créatures et il ne le savait même pas. Combien de bêtes avait-il rencontrées sans le savoir ? Comment avait-il pu vivre si aveugle ?! Etait-il possible d'être si peu réceptif qu'on en devenait sourd et aveugle à la réalité ? A la vraie vie ? Le monde, le vrai, celui qu'il venait de découvrir, avec ces coins sombres, ses créatures tapies dans l'ombre, était tellement plus fascinant et intéressant que ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Il était empli de merveilles de contes, de monstres de mythes… C'était un monde tellement plus attrayant, tellement plus brillant, plus excitant ! Il valait la peine de vivre. Et il redonnait envie à Stiles de vivre. Parce que, même si ce monde l'avait privé de sa mère, il venait de lui donner tout un univers magique (que ça soit en bien ou en mal) à explorer.

Une fois calmé, il se releva – chancelant, il ne s'était pas franchement remis de ses émotions, et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer, il venait de découvrir l'existence de créatures surnaturelles ! – pour se diriger vers Derek qui lui tournait le dos, raide. Il resta néanmoins à une distance de sécurité, le cœur battant – il était un peu stupide, mais pas suicidaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix incertaine.

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que Derek ne faisait pas un mouvement pour lui faire face. Bien évidemment, le silence et Stiles, ça faisait deux. Ses pensées filaient à toutes allures dans sa tête, et il avait lui-même du mal à tout suivre.

« Attends. Force. Poils. Transformation. Yeux rouges. Crocs. Griffes aussi, je suppose ? Putain si tu me dis que t'es un loup-garou, je te jure que… Bon, en fait je sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire. Probablement une crise de panique ou d'hystérie, j'hésite encore. Pleurer ou rire, difficile de choisir. Quoi que pour ma fierté masculine, rire soit bien plus sympa. Mais plus sérieusement je peux pas te menacer que je vais te frapper parce que ça n'aurait aucun sens et en plus tu es plus fort que moi et donc je perdrais au change et en plus je crois que je me ferais mal en te frappant, du coup ça perd encore plus de son sens non ? »

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air puisqu'il avait déballé ça sans respirer entre ses phrases. La panique le rendait encore plus éloquent qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Mais au moins, il avait tout l'attention de son interlocuteur qui s'était retourné pour le fixer, la mine perplexe et surprise.

« Oh putain. T'es un loup-garou, c'est ça ? » geignit Stiles, sans bien savoir pourquoi cette nouvelle complètement folle ne faisait que simplement le gêner… d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas non plus  _en quoi_  ça le gênait.

En fait, il ne ressentait plus rien. Ou si, un putain de maelström de sentiments. Un bordel pas possible dont il n'arrivait pas à définir les émotions. Mais c'était un cérébral, alors il arrivait à déduire ce qu'il était supposé ressentir. Peur, normal. Excitation, normal – mais si, comme un gosse à Noël qui déballe ses cadeaux. Confusion, normal aussi. Cependant, il se connaissait assez bien pour savoir que d'une manière totalement tordue, il adorait ce nouveau monde. Et qu'il ne craignait pas Derek.

Bien sûr que si, c'était logique enfin, suivez un peu. Derek avait beau être un monstre appartenant à un mythe – un loup-garou bordel ! – il n'effrayait pas Stiles. Sérieusement, quel genre de monstre vous sauvait la vie deux fois dans la même journée sans même vous attaquer ou sans vouloir vous mâchouiller un peu, si ce n'était un gentil monstre ? Il n'avait donc aucune raison de craindre Derek. De toute façon, s'il lui avait voulu du mal, Stiles ne serait même plus là pour être ébahi par la nouvelle.

« Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça, je suis intelligent » lâcha-t-il alors que le regard incrédule de Derek commençait à le vexer.

« Deaton avait raison… » laissa échapper le loup, avant de se reprendre. « Il n'empêche qu'il faut que toi et Scott partiez. »

Stiles plissa les yeux et croisa les bras.

« Eh, j'ai cru qu'on était devenu super-pote et que tu pouvais enfin tout me raconter. Qu'est-ce qu'il se trame ici ? Et qui est Deaton ? Pourquoi avait-il raison ?! » s'énerva l'adolescent.

Derek grogna, se penchant dangereusement vers Stiles.

« J'ai dit, toi et Scott devez partir. Maintenant. »

Un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'hyperactif.

« Est-ce que t'utilises un genre de pouvoir sur moi là ? » couina-t-il en reculant d'un pas. « Parce que, franchement, ça marche… »

Alors que Derek affichait un sourire satisfait, un bruit étrange, comme un vrombissement, attira son attention. Son regard tomba sur le pantalon de son vis-à-vis qui plongeait sa main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit son portable qui clignotait, signe d'un nouveau message. Il l'ouvrit en s'apercevant qu'il était de Scott.

«  _Mec, faut que tu viennes voir ça !_  » étaient les seuls mots inscrits.

Il fronça les sourcils, curieux de voir ce que Scott avait bien pu trouver de si intéressant. Il indiqua à Derek le contenu du message et tous deux prirent la direction de l'étage, se fiant à l'ouïe super sensible du loup pour avancer prudemment dans les couloirs.

Durant tout le chemin, Stiles était toujours plus ou moins éberlué par la découverte qu'il avait faite, et avait encore du mal à réellement réaliser que Derek était un véritable loup-garou. Il avait beau l'avoir vu se métamorphoser, il avait encore du mal.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à accéder au premier étage, ce qui inquiétait passablement Derek. Il connaissait les lieux, il savait que le bâtiment était l'un des plus gardés. Gérard y retenait tous ces papiers et également d'autres choses plus  _compromettantes_. Pourquoi n'avaient croisés aucun garde ? Il n'avait même pas capté un seul battement de cœur hormis le sien et celui de Stiles. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Et il s'en rendit compte bien trop tard.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir à la recherche de Scott qui ne répondait plus à ses messages (ce qui affolait Stiles), un bruit assourdissant, qui vrilla l'ouïe super-sensible de Derek, fit tomber à genoux ce dernier, les mains sur ses oreilles dans l'espoir d'étouffer le son trop aigu pour son bien. Et soudain, ils furent entourés d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, une expression pas si sympathique que ça peinte sur leurs traits. Stiles regarda Derek, impuissant, et son cœur rata un battement. Il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'espérer du loup une quelconque aide tant que celui-ci serait maîtrisé par une sorte d'ultrason.

Okay, c'était peut-être le moment de paniqué ? Non ? Si, définitivement.

« Stiles… Ta visite nous fait honneur » lança une voix féminine glaciale, qui lui donna des frissons d'angoisse.

Kate, il en était sûr. Il se tourna pour la trouver debout, au bout du couloir, protégée par des hommes en noir alors qu'elle-même était armée d'un fusil à pompe. L'adolescent eut du mal à déglutir. Les emmerdes devenaient réelles, d'un coup. Il commençait à avoir bien trop conscience de la merde dans laquelle il s'était fourré, son meilleur ami avec lui. Okay, c'était probablement de ce feu-là que Derek parlait tout à l'heure. Le genre qui allait laisser de vilaines marques, s'il ne le tuait pas…

Oh mon dieu. Il allait mourir. Cette certitude était aussi effroyablement effrayante que logique. Et elle le heurtait de plein fouet, avec une violence qui lui coupa un instant le souffle. Ces dingues ne les laisseraient jamais partir vivant d'ici. Ils allaient tous mourir (Derek avec eux, probablement, du fait qu'il accompagnait Stiles et qu'il l'avait aidé). Putain, sa connerie et sa curiosité maladive allaient faire tuer son meilleur ami, son frère, et son sauveur, celui qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route.

« Laissez Derek et Scott partirent » lâcha-t-il soudain, ignorant royalement le regard assassin du loup qui l'accompagnait.

Kate laissa échapper un rire moqueur, lui lançant un regard méprisant.

« Et pourquoi donc ferais-je une chose pareille ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même, histoire de rire encore un peu.

« Parce que Scott ne sait rien, et parce que Derek de toute façon n'a jamais rien dit jusque-là alors je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Je l'ai forcé à m'aider, il n'a pas eu le choix. »

La jeune femme se mit à rire allègrement, essuyant une larme imaginaire.

« Forcer Derek Hale ? Personne ne force Derek à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas faire. De toute façon, ça ne se discute même pas, personne ne s'en va. »

Stiles devait trouver un plan, une parade pour s'en sortir, parce que sinon, ils y passeraient tous les trois.

« Embarquez-les » ordonna Kate d'une voix sèche et polaire, l'injonction claquant dans l'air.

Deux hommes s'approchèrent prudemment, leurs arrières assurées par le reste du commando, et les menottèrent. Stiles ne manqua pas de remarquer que les menottes de Derek semblaient lui brûler la peau. De l'argent ? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il supposa s'il se référait aux mythes sur les loups-garous.

Ils furent conduits dans un grand bureau, toujours au même étage, où se trouvaient Scott avec un air misérable et Gérard avec un air glacial. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir fouiner dans nos affaires. C'est plutôt ennuyeux. Je me retrouve dans une position difficile tu sais » se désola l'aîné des Argent.

Stiles ne put retenir la réplique qui franchit ses lèvres comme mue par sa propre volonté.

« Pas si difficile que ça, vous n'avez qu'à nous relâcher et vous n'entendrez jamais plus parler de nous. »

Derek gronda sourdement, jetant un regard coléreux à Stiles, et un autre haineux à Gérard.

« Tu vois, Stiles, Derek ne semble pas vraiment d'accord. C'est un problème. Et tu sais comment j'ai l'habitude de régler mes problèmes ? »

Stiles déglutit. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir la fin de cette phrase. Pour une fois, il n'était absolument pas curieux. Vraiment, vraiment pas désireux de savoir ce que Gérard comptait faire d'eux.

« Vous fermez les yeux et attendez qu'ils s'effacent d'eux-mêmes ? » tenta-t-il tout de même, incapable de rester silencieux.

« Non, non » rit Gérard en secouant la tête comme s'il était attendri par la bêtise d'un enfant. « Je les élimine. »

La fin de cette phrase était tombée comme la hache du bourreau sur le cou de sa victime. Rapide, aiguisée, fatale. Comme si la sentence était prononcée, définitive.

« Vous pouvez pas nous tuer. Je suis le fils du Shérif, il viendra forcément ici pour chercher mon corps » argua l'hyperactif, lui-même pas convaincu par ce qu'il avançait.

Bien sûr, son père viendrait au zoo et fouillerait chaque centimètre carré de cette ville pour le retrouver. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il le retrouverait.

« Il nous faut juste le temps de préparer votre disparition » intervint gentiment Kate, un plaisir malsain clairement visible sur ses traits.

Et le sourire mauvais que lui adressa Gérard lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient foutus.

Ooo0ooO

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! » fulmina Derek en pointant Stiles de son indexe accusateur. « Si tu n'étais pas revenu avec ta putain de curiosité, si tu n'étais pas venu fouiller, si tu n'étais pas descendu ici, si tu n'étais pas resté quand je t'ai dit  _trois fois_  de partir, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé ! Nous ne serions pas enfermés dans ce foutu cachot à attendre que des chasseurs trouvent le parfait moyen de faire disparaître nos  _corps_  après nous avoir tué ! »

C'était sincèrement la première fois que Stiles l'entendait dire autant de mot. Et c'était probablement la première fois que Derek en prononçait autant. Il était hors de lui et ne cessait de frapper la porte en acier de toutes ses forces. Ce gamin était un parasite. Il avait réussi à survivre tant bien que mal parmi les chasseurs, avait eu le temps de monter un plan correct, et ce gamin se pointait et fichait tout en l'air.

Dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme. Il écumait de rage, tant et si bien qu'il ne contrôlait plus sa transformation et avait déjà commencé à faire pousser ses crocs et ses griffes et ses yeux avaient pris leur teinte carmin.

Scott s'étrangla de peur et recula jusqu'au fond de la cellule sous le regard assassin du loup.

« Putain de merde mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! » hoqueta le pauvre adolescent, qui était jusque-là encore ignorant du versant du monde dans lequel il vivait paisiblement.

« Derek est un loup-garou. Pas le temps de t'expliquer » répondit un peu durement l'hyperactif, son regard coléreux braqué sur le brun pour s'adresser à lui. « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut-être ? Hein ? Tu crois que j'ai pas conscience que tout ce bordel, c'est de ma faute ? Que crois-tu que j'essayais de faire quand j'ai proposé de vous laisser partir ? J'ai bien compris que j'étais le responsable, et j'étais prêt à en payer le prix tout seul ! »

Derek eut un grognement à la limite du ricanement dédaigneux.

« On peut dire que ça a fonctionné ! Bravo, Stiles, on peut t'applaudir ! On est sain et sauf maintenant ! Merci ! » répondit-il avec une ironie amère qui piqua la peau de Stiles comme autant de petites épines se plantant dans sa chair.

« Pas besoin de ton sarcasme, Sourwolf ! » répliqua le jeune, piqué au vif. « J'ai essayé comme j'ai pu. Pas de ma faute si ces gens sont complètement cinglés ! Et puis, m'accabler de reproche va te servir à quoi ? Hein ? C'est pas ce qui va nous faire sortir de ce trou. Alors si tu pouvais la fermer pour que je trouve un plan… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il était violemment plaqué à un mur. Il grimaça de douleur avant de planter son regard dans celui toujours carmin du loup.

« Ne t'avise plus de me parler sur ce ton ou alors je t'arracherai la gorge. Avec les dents » gronda Derek, la colère ruisselant de son être.

« Si tu me tues, comment tu vas sortir de là ? Je suis le plus intelligent ici. Je suis le seul à pouvoir sortir ton cul de loup de ce trou, et le seul qui peut te garantir d'en sortir en vie » répondit effrontément Stiles, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Derek gronda sourdement, son regard de braise brûlant de sa rage la peau de son vis-à-vis au passage. Mais Stiles n'en tint pas compte. Il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec la culpabilité dévorante qui lui consumait les entrailles.

« J'ai besoin de savoir un maximum de trucs pour pouvoir monter un plan. Je veux que tu me racontes toute ton histoire. Depuis le début. »

Le loup grogna, accentua la pression sur son corps avant de le relâcher et de s'éloigner en lui tournant le dos. Et il entreprit de lui raconter.

Tout avait commencé quand, jeune et stupide, en quête de sensations fortes après la douloureuse perte de son premier amour, Derek avait voulu enfreindre les règles de la raison. Il avait voulu trompé la tristesse et la souffrance en faisant des choses stupides. Comme sortir avec une chasseuse. Sortir avec Kate Argent. Il pensait naïvement que la jeune femme l'aimait, et qu'ils étaient heureux. Il l'était, jusqu'au moment où elle fit cramer sa famille entière. Ne laissant que lui, sa sœur Laura et son oncle Peter. Ils avaient fui, changeant d'Etat, se réfugiant dans la grande ville de New-York.

Mais Laura, alors devenue Alpha, devait revenir à Beacon Hills à cause de mort d'animaux pour le moins étrange. Ne la voyant pas revenir et n'ayant pas de nouvelle après des semaines, Peter et lui étaient revenus en ville. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège, tout comme Laura. La famille Argent les avait capturés, mais Derek avait réussi à fuir.

Il apprit la mort de Laura lorsqu'il devint l'Alpha. A partir de ce moment-là, il avait commencé à construire sa propre meute pour pouvoir se venger et libérer son oncle. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu… Les Argent avaient enlevé ses Bêtas un à un pour l'obliger à se rendre et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

« C'est pas que je ne suis pas content pour vous mais, pourquoi vous êtes toujours en vie ? » se risqua à demander Stiles, les sourcils froncés sous l'incompréhension.

« Parce qu'ils servent de bêtes de foire » lui répondit Scott qui s'était finalement remis du choc.

Il eut droit à deux regards surpris, l'un de Derek parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle, et l'un de Stiles parce qu'il ne s'attendait carrément pas à ce que son meilleur ami comprenne avant lui – sans vouloir offenser personne bien sûr.

« J'ai trouvé des papiers avant que Gérard ne me surprenne. T'avais plus ou moins raison avec cette histoire de trafic humain. Le zoo sert à blanchir l'argent qu'ils se font en donnant des séances privées à des particuliers où ils peuvent interagir avec les loups. Des gens très, très riches… »

Derek hocha la tête, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Stiles ouvrit une bouche outrée mais ne trouva rien d'assez fort pour exprimer son indignation. Il leur fallait un plan, et vite.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? » demanda brusquement Stiles, pointant un détail qui le turlupinait.

Le brun détourna la tête pour poser son regard partout sauf sur les deux adolescents.

« Kate aime bien m'avoir sous la main » fut sa seule réponse, amère et mordante. Honteuse.

Mais –  _oh mon dieu_  – Stiles avait compris le sens de ces mots, et c'était outrageant, répugnant, absolument malsain. Et, s'il ne détestait déjà pas cette femme, ça aurait suffi à le faire la haïr. Cette femme était une vraie folle, une psychopathe. Et pourquoi diable était-il à ce point jaloux, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il ressentait le moindre intérêt pour Derek. C'eut été ridicule.

En parlant du loup, on en voit la queue, comme on dit, et c'est ce moment-là que choisit Kate pour apparaître accompagnée par trois hommes.

« J'ai une grande envie de m'amuser, pas vous ? » lança-t-elle joyeusement, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur malsaine.

Un frisson d'effrois remonta le long de l'échine des deux humains. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit (ce n'était non plus comme s'ils avaient le choix), ils se firent embarqués, Derek menotté, et amenés dans la pièce où Peter était retenu captif. Derek fut attaché près de son oncle, les bras écarté retenu par des chaînes, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, tandis que Stiles et Scott étaient attachés un peu plus loin, simplement reliés au mur par des chaînes.

Kate se lança dans un joyeux monologue totalement stéréotypé du méchant de base dont nous nous passerons la retranscription. Stiles était heureux que cette barge tombe dans le cliché, parce que c'était toujours le moment pour les gentils de réfléchir à un plan et de s'en sortir presqu'indemne. Alors il se concentra du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour trouver un foutu plan qui leur permettrait de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Sauf que ce n'était pas facile, la situation paraissait plutôt désespérée. Un peu trop même.

Et puis, sa concentration partit en vrille quand il vit Kate se mettre à lécher outrageusement le torse dénudé – okay, quand ce truc était-il arrivé ? – de Derek qui tenta de la mordre sans grand succès. Stiles se débattit avec ses chaînes, indubitablement en colère, sans vraiment chercher à savoir pourquoi.

« Eh, la folle ! T'as pensé à consulter ? » l'apostropha-t-il avec hargne.

D'accord, ça c'était stupide. Attirer son attention alors qu'il essayait de trouver un plan pour s'évader, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu. Mais comme bien souvent, il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler, il avait juste agi, comme si les mots étaient mus par leur volonté propre.

Quand Kate s'approcha lentement de lui, un sourire torve sur les lèvres, Stiles regretta amèrement d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

« Laisse-le en dehors de ça, Kate, c'est à moi que tu en veux ! » tenta de la distraire Derek.

Il n'était pas sûr que l'humain puisse survivre au traitement spécial de Kate. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche.

« C'est adorable, Derek, vraiment. Depuis combien de temps tu n'avais pas eu cet instinct de protection, huh ? Oh, depuis que ta meute est retenue ici, non ? »

Et le ton sur lequel elle parlait de ne présage rien de bon. Condescendance, froideur, dureté. Stiles savait que ça ne serait pas bon. Quand elle s'approcha de lui pour lui attraper vigoureusement les cheveux, lui faisant pencher la tête en arrière avec une grimace de douleur, Stiles pensa qu'il était foutu. Autant se faire une raison, non ?

« Bavard, bavard, petit Stiles. La curiosité est un si vilain défaut ! » chantonna-t-elle, son sourire mauvais étirant toujours ses lèvres. « Ça mérite une punition. »

La voix claqua en même temps que la main sur la joue de Stiles. Une douleur cuisante fourmilla sous sa peau, brûlante. Ouais, c'était définitivement ce feu-là qui le perdrait. Le deuxième coup qu'il reçut fut plus percutant. Elle avait refermé le poing et l'avait abattu avec plus de force que nécessaire sur la mâchoire de Stiles. Qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se faisait tabassé par une femme dans une cave d'un établissement d'un zoo, entouré par deux loups-garous et par son meilleur ami. Evidemment, c'était facile de concevoir qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était  _dingue_.

Mais quand un grondement sourd et bestial sort de la cage thoracique d'un homme, en passant par sa gorge, et qu'on est effectivement dans une cave, en train de se faire frapper par une femme, la réalité de la chose devient un peu plus facile à admettre. D'une douloureuse façon, d'ailleurs.

Stiles avait perdu le compte des coups, il savait juste qu'il avait mal un peu partout sur le visage et l'abdomen, et que de son nez ruisselait un filet de sang, lui laissant sur la langue un goût de fer. Le grondement était quasi-perpétuel à présent, et il bourdonnait aux oreilles de Stiles qui avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer à cause de la douleur. Parce que, même s'il s'était fait une raison sur sa propre fin, il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser son presque frère et Derek mourir avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas juste, il était quand celui à cause de qui tout avait commencé.

Quand il réalisa que les coups avaient cessé, il ne sut pas depuis combien de temps exactement. Son rapport au temps était légèrement perturbé pour tous les événements récents. Son regard un peu flou se posa sur la pièce pour voir que Kate s'était à présent approchée de son presque frère. Il se débattit comme un beau diable, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes, pour attirer l'attention de cette psychopathe sur lui et éviter à Scott le traitement qu'il avait subi.

« Alors c'est quoi votre excuse ? » lança-t-il d'une voix forte mais tremblante. « Pour avoir assassiné des humains innocents et pour en tabasser d'autre à mort aujourd'hui, je veux dire. Hein ? Une maman et un papa pas assez attentionnés ? Non parce qu'il faut être carrément déranger pour être d'accord avec ça ! Vous êtes une véritable cinglée avec de sérieux problèmes psychologiques ! Faudrait vraiment penser à consulter ! »

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir le regard désapprobateur, furieux et sidéré – oui, oui, tout à la fois – de Derek, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, focalisé sur Kate qui revenait vers lui avec une rage évidente. Il allait morfler.

« Ils méritaient de mourir. Les amis de mes ennemis sont mes ennemis » déclara-t-elle sombrement avant de le frapper à nouveau.

« Vous en avez d'autres des phrases toutes faites comme ça ? » continua-t-il à la provoquer, au grand damne de Derek et Scott. « Genre, apprends à connaître tes ennemis, par exemple ? C'est pas dans  _l'Art de la guerre_ , de Sun Tzu, ça ? Sérieusement, c'est comme ça que vous apprenez à devenir chasseur ? En lisant un traité sur les stratégies militaire d'un maître chinois ? Et on vous fait lire  _Mein Kampf_  aussi, histoire de vous conditionner à devenir des meurtriers de masses ? Ça vous déculpabilise c'est ça ? »

Stiles aurait pu continuer longtemps sur sa lancée, une fois qu'il commençait, c'était dur de l'arrêter. Mais quand un couteau à cran d'arrêt dont la lame scintilla et accrocha l'œil de l'adolescent, sortir de la poche de la chasseuse, il se retrouva rapidement sans voix. Les mots se tarirent sur les lèvres alors qu'une idée très précise de la façon dont elle allait utiliser cette arme germait sous son crâne. Il avait peut-être un peu poussé…

Derek rugit quand il aperçut l'arme, se débattant avec ses chaînes. Tout cela allait trop loin. Ce gamin était vraiment, vraiment très stupide ! Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, à croire qu'il n'avait aucun instinct de survie ! Derek commençait doucement à devenir dingue. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir se détacher et tuer cette pétasse une bonne fois pour toute ! Sans comprendre pourquoi, savoir que Kate allait blesser Stiles encore plus sérieusement le mettait dans un état porche de la folie meurtrière.

Quand il sentit la lourde et étouffante odeur du sang, ses prunelles devinrent carmin, ses crocs proéminents, et ses griffes acérées. Elle avait blessé Stiles. Il se demanda fugitivement pourquoi ça le mettait dans une telle colère (hormis les questions d'éthiques et de morales, il ne devrait pas être  _si_  en colère), mais laissa bien vite tomber, estimant avoir plus urgent à s'occuper.

Un rire rauque et pas le moins du monde amusé retentit par-dessus les gémissements de douleur de Stiles, les lamentations presque silencieuses de Scott, et les grondements de rage de Derek. Quatre regards se muèrent vers le corps que tout le monde avait oublié jusque-là.

« On s'amuse avec des enfants, Kate ? » demanda Peter, d'une voix moqueuse et basse, en relevant péniblement la tête pour fixer la chasseuse de ses prunelles bleues glaciers. « Tu as toujours été un peu lâche. S'attaquer à une meute alors qu'elle tourne le dos, qu'elle s'occupe de ses humains, et en plus avec du renfort et des cocktails Molotov… C'est pathétique. Et maintenant, tu tortures des ados enchaînés ? Tu es tombée bien plus bas que je ne croyais cela possible. »

Il lui adressa un sourire méprisant. Et Stiles remercia tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour l'intervention de l'oncle qui détournait l'attention de cette psychopathe. Pendant que Peter continuait de se moquer allègrement de la chasseuse, Stiles continuait de réfléchir. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément un objet qui pourrait lui servir, mais autant s'attendre à trouver la clé des menottes juste devant lui avec un petit écriteau « Désolé pour le dérangement ».

« Kate. Grand-père te demande » intervint Allison, la mine fermée – et  _bon sang_  comment était-elle arrivée là ?!

La psychopathe se tourna vers sa nièce avec un sourcil relevé de surprise.

« Pourquoi cela ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, très peu désireuse de quitter son terrain de jeu.

« Ce n'est pas comme si Grand-père me disait tout » fit-elle en haussant les épaules, indiquant son ignorance.

Kate soupira de dépit mais s'exécuta : elle n'allait pas faire attendre son père. Elle sortit de la pièce, Allison faisant semblant de suivre le mouvement. Une fois que Kate se fut éloignée, elle se tourna d'un mouvement vif vers le garde le plus proche, prit l'arme qu'il tenait, lui donna un coup de cross dans le nez avant de lui taper l'arrière de la jambe pour le faire tomber à genoux. Puis, elle asséna un dernier coup à l'arrière de la nuque, plongeant le bougre dans l'inconscience. Et tout ça, en cinq secondes, sans que l'autre garde ait pu réagir. Elle braqua le semi-automatique sur l'homme et enleva le cran de sûreté.

« Les clés des chaînes » lança-t-elle, le regard sombre.

« Sacrément flippante ta copine » souffla Stiles à Scott avec un léger frisson d'angoisse.

Scott, lui, observait Allison avec un regard émerveillé. L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel. Le garde tendit lentement les clés à la jeune fille.

« Attention, Allison ! » la prévint Derek qui venait de voir que l'homme comptait l'attaquer avec un couteau lorsqu'elle s'approcherait pour récupérer les clés.

Sans même sourciller, elle tira dans la jambe du malheureux qui avait voulu la duper. Elle récupéra les clés et donna un grand coup de cross dans le visage de l'homme pour être sûre qu'il leur foutrait la paix. Puis elle se dirigea vers Scott, le délivra, et fit de même pour Stiles. Cependant, elle hésita quand elle regarda Derek et Peter. Hésitation qui tapa prodigieusement sur le système de Stiles. Il lui arracha les clés des mains en lui lançant un « On a pas le temps » et libéra les deux loups. Non sans devoir retenir des gémissements de douleur – fierté oblige. Kate avait gentiment et délicatement planté le couteau dans sa cuisse et la douleur irradiait dans tout son corps, le faisant boiter.

Derek posa alors une main chaude sur son bras et Stiles leva un regard interrogateur vers le loup. Quand il commença à sentir la douleur refluer, il hoqueta de surprise et baissa les yeux sur la main zébrée de veines noires du loup.

« Flippant, mais trop cool » soupira-t-il alors que la douleur s'apaisait.

« Il faut nous dépêcher avant que Kate ne revienne » les pressa la jeune chasseuse, tirant Scott par la main.

Le groupe ne tarda pas à se mettre en mouvement et sortit dans le couloir le plus silencieusement possible.

« Attendez. Où sont Erica, Isaac et Boyd ? » chuchota Derek, s'adressant plus particulièrement à Allison.

« Ils sont gardés dans une autre section du zoo. On verra ça une fois que vous serez sorti d'ici. »

Scott tiqua, resserrant sa prise autour de la fine main de la chasseuse.

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » lui souffla-t-il, inquiet.

Il doutait sincèrement que son grand-père barjot et sa tante psychopathe la laisse indemne après avoir fait échapper les prisonniers et tiré sur un garde.

« Pour aller où ? Ma famille est ici, Scott. Mon père me protégera. »

Elle avait l'air confiant, mais Scott n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Toutefois, il n'ajouta rien, et le groupe continua sa traversée, Derek soutenant légèrement Stiles qui avait du mal à marcher. Finalement, arrivés aux escaliers, le loup décida de porter Stiles. Sa lenteur allait les faire tuer, ils devaient être le plus rapide possible.

C'est donc porté comme une princesse – et croyez bien que son ego en prenait légèrement un coup – que Stiles gravit les marches. Derek semblait le porter comme s'il ne pesait rien, et c'était franchement hallucinant.

Ils continuèrent leur ascension et arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, Derek ne posa pas Stiles au sol – pas que ce dernier s'en plaignait, cela dit. Connaissant les lieux par cœur, Allison les guida rapidement jusqu'à la sortie et ensemble, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe qu'était le zoo.

Le parc était toujours aussi sinistrement silencieux, et la nuit avancée rendait la progression pour les humains beaucoup plus incertaine. Pour autant, Allison parvint à les conduire rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit où ils retenaient le reste de la meute de Derek. Stiles étouffa un gémissement de dépit et de peur.

« Il faut  _vraiment_  qu'ils soient retenus chez les lions ? » geignit-il alors que Derek consentait enfin à le poser à terre.

« C'est le seul endroit où des grognements ne sont pas bizarre. De plus, Derek ne pouvait pas les flairer s'il ne s'approchait pas de leur tanière » répondit la chasseuse en haussant les épaules.

Evidemment. Stiles n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'entre dans la gueule des lions, mais il voulait encore moins rester seul à attendre dehors, et prendre le risque de se retrouver seul face à Kate.

« Dépêchons-nous » répliqua-t-il, jetant des regards aux alentours avec angoisse.

Il se doutait que les méchants viendraient ici dans très peu de temps. Aussi, ils entrèrent dans la fosse aux lions. L'estomac de Scott et Stiles se serrèrent d'angoisse alors qu'ils se jetaient un coup d'œil. L'hyperactif tenta un sourire rassurant, après tout, les loups-garous pouvaient facilement battre des lions, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

Bien sûr que oui. Du moins l'espérait-il. Sans y penser plus pour ne pas faire une crise de panique, il suivit de près Derek, ses yeux virevoltant d'un point à un autre dans l'angoisse de découvrir quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Et finalement, il vit Derek se tendre, grondant, les yeux rouges.

Le loup s'élança dans la caverne-grotte des lions sans même une exclamation, suivit de près par Peter tout aussi grondant. Alors que Stiles allait les suivre, Allison l'en empêcha.

« Ils ont senti leur meute, mais les lions sont entre eux et les autres membres. Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas voir ce qui va arriver aux lions » lui lança-t-elle gentiment.

Et, non, Stiles ne voulait pas savoir. Sa curiosité était satisfaite pour au moins trois mois. Bon, peut-être qu'un seul mois. Une semaine ? Si, au moins une semaine.

Les bruits de combats – à savoir des rugissements, des bruits visqueux et autres joyeuses célébrations – leur parvenaient distinctement avant de finalement s'arrêter. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Derek et Peter revenaient avec à leurs côtés trois adolescents mal en point, mais vivant et capable de marcher. La jeune fille, Erica semblait-il, grogna à l'encontre d'Allison. Par un réflexe stupide mais, Stiles devait l'avouer, romantique, Scott s'était mis devant la jeune chasseuse comme pour la protéger – bien qu'elle n'ait  _nullement_  besoin d'être protégée !

Un grondement d'avertissement de Derek fit cesser Erica, et sans un mot de plus ils reprirent le chemin inverse. Quand Stiles disait que les méchants allaient les retrouver, il ne le pensait pas sérieusement. Pourtant, il aurait dû savoir que c'était exactement ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, c'était toujours comme ça dans les films, et il était un grand amateur de films.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc encerclés en plein milieu du zoo. Ils devaient y avoir une quinzaine de chasseurs autour d'eux. Et Stiles pensa de manière totalement incongrue qu'il devrait y avoir une loi contre les méchants qui agissaient dans le cliché. Les chasseurs semblaient en raffoler.

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous tuer, comme j'ai tué le reste de votre misérable famille » cracha Kate en apparaissant devant eux.

« Nous les vengerons » répliqua durement Derek, le corps tendu à tout rompre.

L'ensemble des loups gronda férocement, mais Kate les ignora royalement, les yeux fixés sur sa nièce.

« Tu es avec eux ? »

Stiles aurait eu du mal à savoir ce qui dominait le plus dans son ton : la trahison, la rancœur, la colère, la déception ? En tout cas, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour Allison.

« Je suis du côté de ce qui est juste. Tu as vraiment… assassiné des humains. Tu as brisé le code, Kate. »

Et franchement, Stiles admirait Allison pour son courage. Il faut plus de bravoure pour affronter sa famille que pour affronter ses ennemis (et non, définitivement, il ne venait pas de mettre à sa sauce la phrase philosophique de Dumbledore).

Sans plus d'explication, et sans que l'hyperactif ne sache véritablement quand, le coup d'envoi fut lancé et la bataille commença. Conscient de ne pas être d'une grande aide, il attrapa son meilleur ami par le bras et le tira jusqu'à être assez éloignés des combats. Inutile qu'ils se fassent blesser. Ils observèrent donc la bataille de loin, l'angoisse, l'impuissance et l'adrénaline faisant trembler leurs membres. Même s'ils étaient terrifiés, ils brûlaient de se jeter dans la bataille pour aider ceux qu'ils pouvaient considérer comme des amis (ils s'étaient plus ou moins sauver la vie mutuellement, non ?).

Alors que les deux humains réfléchissaient à la manière d'aider, Stiles vit un chasseur s'approcher furtivement de Derek par derrière, une… épée - ?! - dans les mains. Sans avoir même le temps de le réaliser, Stiles bondit sur le champ de bataille, traversant les différents combats avec indifférence, ignorant la douleur dans sa jambe. Il entendait Scott s'époumoner, lui dire de revenir, mais il n'écouta pas.

En un rien de temps, il avait sauté sur le dos de l'agresseur de Derek, son bras autour de son cou pour l'étrangler. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces, ne souhaitant juste que sauver le loup. Il sentit l'homme lever l'épée et ferma les yeux, resserrant sa prise, attendant le coup de l'arme avec appréhension.

Une violente secousse travers le corps du chasseur tandis qu'un râle lui échappait. Stiles rouvrit prudemment les yeux pour voir que Derek se tenait devant lui, et il supposait – mais n'était pas prêt à voir – que le loup venait d'achever l'homme et de lui sauver la vie.

« Va-t'en Stiles ! » le pressa-t-il, alors qu'un nouvel assaillant arrivait.

« De rien. Et, non, t'as essayé de me convaincre toute la nuit, ça ne marche pas, je ne vous abandonnerais pas » répliqua l'adolescent en ramassant l'épée que le chasseur avait laissée tomber.

Derek aurait bien gueulé à la tête de ce stupide gamin, mais il devait s'occuper de chasseurs. Il lui gueulerait dessus plus tard.

Les combats durèrent un temps infini, et en même temps tout fut très court. Quand Peter réussit à atteindre Kate et à lui briser la nuque, la plus part des chasseurs battirent en retraite, voyant qu'ils perdaient et qu'il ne servait plus à rien de continuer, surtout si leur leader était morte.

Les loups et les trois humains restèrent de longues minutes à récupérer, essoufflés et épuisée par la longue nuit qu'ils avaient traversée. Sans un mot, ils marchèrent dans le parc pour en atteindre la sortie. Scott et Allison restèrent un peu en retrait pour parler, le jeune homme essayant de la convaincre de partir avec eux, mais sans succès.

Les trois adolescents, Erica, Boyd et Isaac, enlacèrent leur Alpha avant de partir, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver leur famille qui devait avoir perdu espoir de les revoir un jour, et Peter prétexta avoir encore une chose à régler pour s'éclipsa sans plus de détail. Scott, après avoir accepté de laisser Allison derrière mais en promettant de venir la revoir le lendemain – ou dans la journée, en fait, puisqu'ils étaient déjà le lendemain –, revint vers Stiles et Derek qui discutaient. Avant de simplement monter dans la voiture, épuisé.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Stiles ! » fulminait Derek, en colère contre l'humain.

« Un idiot qui t'a sauvé la vie. Un peu de reconnaissance ne serait pas de trop ! » répliqua l'adolescent, acide.

« Reconnaissance ?! Pour quoi ? Être resté dans mes pattes tout le long ? M'avoir déconcentré parce que je devais aussi veillé sur toi ? »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Derek serra les mâchoires, des flammes dans les yeux. Il détourna le regard et croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

Stiles l'observa longuement, ne sachant pas quoi faire de l'information, ni comment réagir. Son cerveau d'hyperactif était en train de monter pleins d'hypothèses différentes sur l'interprétation de ces mots prononcés avec colère mais aussi inquiétude ? Il en eut des frissons. Il espérait que Derek ait été inquiet pour lui, ça prouverait qu'il lui montrait un peu d'intérêt, et franchement, Stiles voulait vraiment attirer l'intérêt de Derek Hale.

« Tu as un endroit où dormir ? » lâcha-t-il brusquement, sans relever la dernière phrase du loup.

Derek ramena son regard sur l'adolescent, surpris par la question. Il secoua négativement la tête. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était retenu captif par les Argent qu'il n'avait plus rien.

« Viens dormir chez moi ce soir, alors. Au moins, tu pourras te reposer. Mon père est de garde toute la nuit. Et puis, il ne refusera pas un toit à mon sauveur s'il en a besoin le temps de trouver quelque chose. »

Stiles avait clairement mit tous les arguments possibles pour que Derek ne puisse refuser. Mais ce dernier n'y songea même pas, à dire vrai. La compagnie de Stiles lui plaisait bien. Ce gamin trop curieux était le seul à ne pas avoir eu l'air horrifié de savoir ce qu'il était réellement, et il avait même essayé de lui sauver la vie en le sachant. Il ne le connaissait que depuis une journée, mais avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé dans cette longue journée, il avait l'impression de pouvoir faire confiance à l'humain. Alors il soupira simplement et hocha la tête.

L'hyperactif lui adressa un petit sourire presque timide et monta derrière son volant, tandis que Derek grimpait à l'arrière de la Jeep. Stiles reconduisit Scott chez lui avant de conduire jusqu'à sa propre maison. Il gara son véhicule dans l'allée, en descendit, grimaça de douleur, fouilla ses poches pour trouver ses clés et finalement entra dans la demeure, Derek sur les talons.

Sans un mot, ils grimpèrent jusqu'à la chambre de l'hyperactif et quand il y entra, le loup fut instantanément submergé par l'odeur de Stiles. Une odeur forte, entêtante, sucrée et acidulée en même temps. Exquise. Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas grogner de satisfaction.

L'adolescent tira un matelas de sous son lit, attrapa une alèse et un drap, fouilla ses placards pour trouver une couverture. Il prépara ainsi le lit de fortune avant de se tourner vers son invité.

« Prends mon lit, il est plus confortable » lâcha-t-il.

Et c'était plus un ordre qu'une offre.

« Non. Tu es blessé, garde ton lit » répliqua le loup, son ton ne souffrant pas la discussion.

« Tu es blessé aussi » répondit l'adolescent, ignorant le grondement mécontent de Derek.

« Mais je suis déjà en train de guérir » contra ce dernier dans un grognement agacé.

Il n'appréciait plus vraiment que l'hyperactif lui tienne tête. C'était fatiguant.

« Techniquement, je suis en train de guérir aussi » lança Stiles, un sourire amusé relevant le coin de ses lèvres.

Il trouvait très divertissant d'énerver le loup.

« T'es un véritable emmerdeur, Stiles » soupira ce dernier, lassé. « Il est hors de question que je dorme dans ton lit. Je suis clair ? »

Stiles leva les mains en signe de reddition, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Okay, okay, t'as gagné. Je suis trop épuisé pour me battre maintenant. »

Il fit une pause en se dirigeant, claudiquant, jusqu'à son armoire. Il en sortit un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt qui lui allaient trop grands pour les lui tendre.

« La salle de bain, c'est la troisième porte à droite en sortant de ma chambre. Si tu veux prendre une douche, il y a tout ce qu'il te faut » lui indiqua-t-il.

Le loup attrapa ce qu'il lui tendait et le remercia avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Avec un soupir las, Stiles quand à lui se dirigea vers la cuisine pour récupérer la trousse de secours que son père avait rangée dans un placard. Il allait devoir désinfecter sa plaie s'il ne voulait pas choper n'importe quoi. Il descendit donc les escaliers avec précaution pour se traîné, boitant, jusqu'à la trousse de soins.

Il la posa sur la table de la cuisine, et les mains tremblantes sous la douleur, il entreprit d'enlever son jean – qui était complètement foutu, merci bien Kate ! Il retint à grande peine les gémissements de souffrance que lui arrachait la simple action de faire glisser le tissu rugueux contre sa plaie.

Lorsque la lourde tâche fut accomplie, il prit un instant pour respirer profondément, les yeux fermés. Lentement il baissa la tête et posa son regard chocolat sur sa cuisse et il crut défaillir.

« Oh Seigneur ! » s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, la tête lui tournant.

Il n'était pas particulièrement sensible à la vue du sang ou autre, mais voir sa propre blessure c'était autre chose. Il avait un trou dans la jambe. Sérieusement. Il se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir l'os de sa cuisse. Une nausée le saisi et il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Derek était sous l'eau lorsqu'il avait entendu l'exclamation choquée et horrifiée de Stiles. Il coupa l'eau, sortit de sous la douche avec rapidité et grâce, avant d'enfiler le survêtement que l'hyperactif lui avait donné sans même prendre la peine de se sécher. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il trouva Stiles, en boxer, assis sur une chaise, la tête en arrière, les yeux clos et le teint très pâle.

« Stiles ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant rapidement de l'adolescent.

L'odeur du sang le prenait à la gorge et il fronça les sourcils en voyant la blessure sur la cuisse de son hôte.

« Ça va, ça va, Sourwolf » répondit faiblement Stiles. « Je m'attendais juste pas à ce que ça soit si…profond. »

Derek gronda un instant, maudissant Kate pour avoir fait du mal à l'adolescent. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui tout en ouvrant la boîte contentant le nécessaire pour soigner sa blessure. Sans lui demander son avis, il entreprit de désinfecter la plaie. Stiles ne cessait de tressaillir de douleur à chaque fois que l'alcool entrait en contact avec la blessure, mais pourtant il ne laissait pas échapper le moindre son.

Posant sa main sur sa cuisse, Derek aspira le plus possible la souffrance de l'adolescent qui soupira d'aise et de gratitude, lui soufflant un « Merci » plein de reconnaissance.

Lorsqu'il eut fini le bandage autour de la cuisse de l'adolescent, il resta quelques secondes à l'observer alors qu'il avait les yeux clos. Et il se prit à penser qu'il aurait pu se retrouver à genoux devant lui pour une toute autre activité. Il déglutit difficilement tout en se relevant.

« Tu devrais probablement manger quelque chose » lui conseilla-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque.

« Probablement » souffla Stiles, les yeux toujours fermés. « Plus tard. »

Et Derek put facilement entendre le cœur de Stiles ralentir au rythme de sa respiration tranquille. Ce gamin venait-il juste de s'endormir sur une chaise en plein milieu de sa cuisine ? Sérieusement ? Le loup soupira longuement avant de saisir Stiles dans ses bras pour le remonter en haut et l'allonger dans son lit. Tout en essayant de ne pas inspirer son parfum. Il le recouvrit de la couverture et s'allongea sur le matelas au sol. Cette journée avait été longue, trop longue, et trop riche en émotions. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Ooo0ooO

Du sang. Des coups. De la douleur. Des cris. Des tirs. Et cette femme…

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la respiration aussi saccadée que son rythme cardiaque. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Il avait ce sentiment assommant que quelque chose d'horrible était sur le point d'arriver. Et les bribes de son cauchemar revenaient le hanter n'améliorant pas sa situation.

Il était tétanisé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, fixé sur le plafond où dansaient des ombres effrayantes. Son palpitant tambourinait comme un malade dans sa poitrine, come essayant de s'y échapper à grands coups contre sa cage thoracique.

Il allait crever là. Dans son lit.

« Stiles ? »

Il mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler que Derek était là. Il l'avait oublié. Et sa voix l'avait surpris, faisant encore accélérer son cœur si cela était possible. Il suffoquait bruyamment à présent, cherchant désespérément à respirer l'air si pur qui lui permettait de vivre.

Il sentit le matelas à côté de lui s'affaisser sous un poids et bientôt il sentit les mains de Derek sur ses épaules tandis qu'il voyait son visage se pencher sur lui, inquiet.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda le loup, ne comprenant vraiment rien à l'état d'angoisse soudain de l'adolescent.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il le redressa pour l'asseoir et le fixa dans les yeux, impuissant.

« Crise de.. pa-pa…panique » souffla l'hyperactif, de plus en plus angoissé.

Okay, ça n'aidait en rien l'Alpha à comprendre comment réagir. Il était complètement désarmé et avait horreur de ça. Et ce fut pire quand Stiles s'accrocha à lui avec toute la force du désespoir, comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il devait absolument se tenir s'il ne voulait pas sombrer et couler dans les profondeurs d'un océan d'angoisses déchaîné. Décidant de suivre son instinct – faute de mieux – Derek enlaça l'adolescent dans une étreinte protectrice et légèrement possessive. Et il le berça pendant plusieurs longues minutes, attendant qu'il se calme.

Finalement, la respiration et le cœur de Stiles ralentir pour se calmer tout à fait et l'adolescent se défit de l'étreinte chaude de son aîné, les joues rougies par la honte.

« Désolé, c'est… enfin, je… » balbutia-t-il confusément.

« C'est pas grave Stiles » le rassura le brun, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ça faisait pas mal de temps que je n'avais pas eu de crise de panique… » souffla l'adolescent, les yeux baissés.

Derek ne put résister à attraper son menton entre son pouce et son indexe, pour lui faire relever la tête et rencontrer son regard.

« Inutile de te justifier, Stiles » répliqua-t-il dans un murmure.

Ses yeux glissèrent alors jusqu'aux lèvres de l'adolescent qui étaient légèrement entrouverte. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses prunelles flashèrent d'un éclat carmin alors que l'envie brutale et brûlante d'embrasser Stiles le prenait aux tripes. Un désir féroce. Auquel il céda sans vraiment le vouloir.

Il se pencha lentement, comme pour laisser le temps à l'adolescent de se reculer ou de refuser le contact, mais le jeune n'en fit rien et attendit impatiemment de pouvoir goûter aux lèvres du grand méchant loup. Et celui-ci se fit un plaisir de cueillir un doux baiser sur ces lippes qui l'attiraient tant.

Le baiser fut simple et chaste, et pourtant il diffusa dans leur corps une ardeur violente qui les réchauffa instantanément. Jeune impatient qu'il était, Stiles quémanda plus en caressant du bout de sa langue les lèvres de son aîné qui lui donna un accès plus que consenti à sa bouche pour qu'il puisse l'explorer.

Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, l'un soupira et l'autre gronda doucement de contentement. Elles entamèrent alors une valse endiablée pour déterminer qui dominait cette danse.

Derek renversa alors l'adolescent sur le matelas, sans jamais rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, et continua d'embrasser langoureusement cet humain qui le rendait fou. Ses lèvres, comme mues par leur propre volonté, se déplacèrent sur la joue puis la mâchoire de Stiles avant de descendre lentement dans son cou, le faisant haleter. Il sentit les mains de son cadet sur son corps, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elles étaient partout et nulle part à la fois, et c'était si  _bon_.

Il revint alors embrasser les lèvres de Stiles comme dans l'intention de le dévorer, et l'humain était tellement d'accord avec ça ! Il ne cessait de soupirer d'aise face aux attentions de l'Alpha.

Mais finalement Derek se redressa, la respiration courte, les yeux vermeils.

« Tu devrais te reposer » lui conseilla-t-il, la voix rauque.

Et Stiles soupira longuement de frustration, parce que vraiment ? Il le chauffait et après lui lâchait ça ? Derek eut un léger sourire –  _bordel_  pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si sexy avec ce petit sourire de con suffisant ? – avant de se pencher pour embrasser furtivement l'adolescent frustré.

« Je veux que tu sois en pleine forme si tu veux continuer cette activité » souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il s'allongea à côté de lui et, après une hésitation, Stiles vint se blottir contre lui, bien décider à prendre énormément de repos.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cet OS vous a plu malgré sa longueur ^^"  
> Plein de bisous d'amour ! :coeur:  
> EK.


End file.
